A new chapter in my life
by Falitag07
Summary: Paige and Emily will meet at the university... Paige has boyfriend for 5 years, and Emily has a Girlfriend for 5 months. This is my first fanfiction but I know you will love it... Multichapter. No A.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

**PAIGE POV**

So this is the new chapter in my life im here in Phoenix AZ studying my university with a scholarship for swimming. Gael my 5 years boyfriend is helping me with the luggage we meet when we were in high school in San Diego and he will stay there to study so now will be a long distance relationship. Im 19 and he is 20 he wants to marry me in two or three more years I love him but I really need time to have a life out of my house and mostly out of my parents that always want everything perfect and now im here miles away from them.

Cassie my best friend is here with me, she doesn't have a scholarship but she doesn't need it her family have a lot of money and she will be here swimming too. She us to like Gael but we she introduce us she knew we like each other at the moment we meet so she just walk away. She is great she listen to me, give me support and I have to take care of her because she is crazy and party a lot so sometimes I just have to clean up her mess.

_GAEL: So, you gonna miss me P?_

_Paige: I gonna miss u a little bit I think _

_Gael: Behave baby please, I know Cassie will be here so take care of yourself I wont be here to tell u that she is wrong._

_Paige: Gael u know I can take of myself I will talk to you and skype and we can visit each other in holidays, I will send you my class schedule and maybe we can arrange some visits, don't be sad I love u and I will see u soon, thanks for the ride._

_Gael: Love u too baby, I will do my best to schedule all my class together and have free Friday or Monday to visit u often love u and here is my ring remember the promise u will give it back to me when we are together again. _

We kiss a lot he didn't want to let me go, but then.

_Cassie: Lovebirds here you are, Gael I promise I won't let her kiss another guy just me (she wink)_

_Gael: U were so drunk that night that I know u don't remember you are just saying to make me mad._

_Paige: Stop you two, Cassie lets go. Gael See u soon love u a lot._

_Gael: Bye love u baby. Hate u Cassie._

Its sees like the hate each other but they don't they just love to fight in front of me so I have to take sides some times and mostly is Cassie side, she has been my best friend for almost ten years so she deserved.

Here we are at the pool stadium our new Coach Line want us Monday a week earlier that the class start so maybe we will star training and see our other teammates.

_Coach: Welcome ladies, here you are 12 new swimmers out of 12, 8 will stay in the team, some of you have swim scholarship if u don't stay in the team the school will find another wait to support your school payments. But don't worry right now we have 3 months so you need work hard. So Fields, Jarmon and McCullers u three have scholarship so part of the agreement you will help if I need something alright?_

_Three girls: Yes Coach._

_Coach: This is the deal is Monday one week earlier why? I will tell you… I call this the Swim camp you will live here in this pool bathrooms and place the next three days you won't go out, we have food and a kitchen here so is time for us to train and know each other._

_Cassie: Coach and our rooms and roommate?_

_Coach: Here you don't have a room those are sleep bags and look around you have 12 roommates._

_Cassie: I know Coach I talking when we get out of here._

_Coach: Ok right. U are on building C near here two blocks away, we have 6 rooms for u girls, your roommates I will choose at the end of this camp, but I will tell you there won't be any changes._

I hope I will stay with Cassie or one of the girls that have scholarship It will be easy for my and my studies.

_Coach: So lets bigging, Day One is 11 am we will be swimming until 1:30 pm then we will have lunch and at 3 pm we will see a movie, at 6 pm we will be have dinner and at 8 pm we will have a group section. We will sleep at 10 pm._

I walk to take a sleep bag and my bags put in the room coach told us, she said to just bring 3 change of clothes, pjs, swimsuit and equipment, and our personal stuff. I see Cassie and I know she doesn't like the new rules but she is here and we have to do it.

_Cassie: So maybe we wont be roommates this sucks._

_Paige: Well it will suck if my roommate is bad._

_Cassie: Have you see the girls u will stuck with the ugly red hair girl or the shy girl that have scholarship like you!_

_Paige: Fields? Well I will be happy to be with you or one of the scholarship girls_

_Cassie: Yeah because you don't want any problems, I will be happy to be with a party girl or you._

_Coach: Girls swimming time lest go_

I Love to swim, and I love to watch my teammates swim too, so I can see how will be the hard one. And now I see you Fields, she is perfect swimming, strong, powerful, and great timing. Definitely she would have a place in this team so now is 7 place free.

_Paige: Hi, that was wow, I don't think I have seeing someone swim so good in San Diego I didn't see anybody with your style is perfect._

_Emily: Hi, thanks is just I love water and I feel free swimming, yeah I can see you are thinking ok she is crazy but is fun for me is not a job anymore._

_Paige: That's sounds good, by the way and Paige._

_Cassie: And I Cassie and she is my best friend and future roommate._

_Paige: Don't listen to her._

_Emily: Im Emily. I think she owns you._

_Cassie: Gale thinks she owns her but, Im really own her._

_Paige: U are so funny sometimes and so annoyed too._

_Emily: Gael?_

_Paige: Boyfriend_

_Cassie: handsome almost husband;_

_Emily: Really?_

_Paige: Just boyfriend and handsome._

_Coach: Stop talking and continue swimming please girls or you will stay and swim another haft an hour._

Yeah this is my life for the next three days swim and I cant wait to see what the coach means with group section, I think it will be like going to therapy and I hate going to therapy, they think they know you and your problems but the real think is that they don't know you at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Thank you for all the readers I have 3 followers when my email show me that I just was so happy that you like it… so if you have any suggestions or something you want to read let me know. I so sorry for my spelling I actually speak Spanish so please be patient. I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. Cassie is based on my best friend and Gael is based on my boyfriend.**

**getlostandruncici**** U are my first review I don't promises that she will or not freak out, just read this chapter and you will know.**

* * *

**PAIGE POV**

We finish swimming and hit the showers because lunch was next. The showers were all open is different than San Diego we have private showers and open shower, everybody starts to take a shower and I and Emily stay there. Cassie was right she is shy, like me.

_Emily: Coach can I speak with you just for a minute_

_Coach: Sure Fields._

I didn't know what happen she just went to speak with the Coach and I star undressing so I take the shower. This is new for me but I will get used to it.

**EMILY POV**

I didn't know the showers will be open, and I don't want to have a problem with my teammates when they know I'm gay so I need it to speak with Coach and said it.

_Coach: Emily first day and you already have a problem or something._

_Emily: No Coach, everything is perfect but I don't know if you know I'm gay._

_Coach: Well obviously the application paper it says only single, marry with kids but not gay, so do you have a problem with that._

_Emily: I don't but… maybe my teammates will have the showers are open and I don't want them to feel uncomfortable with me there._

_Coach: Ohh I see… so what is your suggestion._

_Emily: I can tell them I don't have a problem, and they can choose if they have a problem I can wait at the end to shower._

_Coach: I don't care if they have a problem we respect you so you will shower with them if the like it or not… but if you feel better to tell them, make it at the group section. For now go and take a shower maybe everybody finishes by now._

I enter the showers and most of the girls where on clothes and the other ones where with underwear so I hit the shower I look a Paige and she just move her mouth "everything ok" I just nod and she smile. I like her maybe she will be my first friend here.

**PAIGE POV**

Emily enter the showers and she nod that she was okey so I continue changing and went to the kitchen with Cassie it was only one table with 15 chairs so I sit and put my jacket at the other sit for Emily and Cassie sit at the other side of me.

We were eating a chicken salad and Emily enter the room and a wave an point at the chair I saved her, she sit and thank me.

_Cassie: So, Emfiel you talk to Coach the first day do we have a problem or something?_

_Paige: Emfiel? Cassie please just leave her alone._

_Emily: Emfiel? New one is good I can take it Cass, no not any problem for me maybe for u girls but Coach told me to talk to you all at the team section so you will have to wait sorry._

_Paige: LOL Cass I like it she always hate when Gale call her like that._

_Cassie: So we are your new friends and you wont tell us._

_Emily: Sorry Coach orders._

We finish eating and went to see the movie we sit in the floor with our sleeping bags and the movie is going to be projected at the wall.

Coach: So girls we were gonna watch Remember the Titans but I change my mind at the last minute so now we are gonna watch Breaking the Surface.

Cassie: is the one of the Olympian gay guy?

Coach: Watch it and learn something.

This is different she change at the last minute it was because of Emily? Calm down and wait at the group section.

**EMILY POV:**

Well here watching the movie, Cass already speak so maybe she wont have a problem with me been gay, Paige look at me and I think she knows, now I have to wait so see which girl will have a problem and which girl will be ok with me.

We finish the movie and Coach tall us to change into pjs or confortable clothes and take a space with or sleeping bag before going for dinner.

Cassie and Paige almost make a bed for them and I took a space near them but with some space in case the talk at night will change the new friendship.

_Coach: So girls dinner will be tuna salad, I know we are kind of detox diet so eat please. Then everybody will sit behind that pillow in a semi-circle and I will explain the team section rules._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

So we are on a diet hate to diet I'm thin so I just eat a lot of junk food and run a lot. Cassie is so happy to eat all this food because with my she always complains about the junk food I eat.

We finish eating, and went to brush my teeth a sit behind the pillow with Cassie by my side and Emily at the other side.

Coach enters with a marker and a board.

_Coach: So girls this pillow will be the sit for one of you at the time, this group section is for know each other better and be a real team. This is the rules, in this bowl I have ur name print so I will take one at the time and you will have 10 to 15 minutes to talk about this topics. (She shows the board)_

_Family_

_Something personal_

_Relationship_

_Friends_

_Something bad in your life (past/present)_

_Something happy (past/present)_

_Hometown_

_Swimming_

_I will decide if you move to the next topic, because I want real answers, Alright?_

_Girls: Okey Coach_

I look at Cassie and she was so happy about this, she love secrets so this is perfect for her, but me? I don't really have anything special to say about any topic so I hope im the last one to figure it out what I gonna say.

_Coach: So let's begin is 7:30 pm we should end at 10 pm so you can go to sleep, at the end I will tell you the schedule for tomorrow. The first name is Cassie Milles._

_Cassie: Yeah I'm first._

_Paige: Why are you so happy about that?_

_Cassie: Because I will the original and everybody will look after me to do this._

_Paige: You are so crazy._

_Coach: Cassie come and sits here and let's begins._

Cassie sit at the pillow and look the list and start talking about the topics.

Cassie: So let's see…

Family: Well I'm the only child so my parents obviously love me and give me everything.

Personal: I hate been the new girl so I came here because my best friend is here with me.

Relationship: I don't do relationship I love boys lots of them so I can't have only one.

Friends: I have lots of friends but that little dumb right there is the best one, she is like my sister I love her.

Bad: My parents die when I was 8 years so that really sucks.

I just look at Cassie and I know that topic is hard for her I was there when this happen we were neighborhoods at the time so I spend most of my time with her and her parents a really great parents, when she move with her now parents she was 10 blocks away and she came at night walking to sleep with me for over 5 months so this is hard to tell everybody. So she look at me and smile and continue with the next topic.

_Cassie: So yeah that sucks so next …_

_Happy: So my parents now are my godmother is was easy for here to take me because she can't have kids so that was perfect for me because now they have me, or maybe that is perfect for them because they have me. _

_Hometown: San Diego perfect weather perfect view everything so different from here but here we are._

_Swimming: I swim is not like I will do this all my life or if I don't make it I will cry a river but I have fun if I win I'm happy but if I'm not is okey next will be better._

_Coach: Perfect Cassie see this is real._

_Paige: You dumb ass love u too._

_Emily: Sorry about your parents._

_Cassie: Don't worry now I'm rich._

_Paige: Asshole_

So this is real Cassie just told everybody something real personal and they don't know her so I still think about what I'm gonna say, parents, Gael, Cassie are my only topics and they are 5 more that I need to talk about. Please God don't make me next I need time to think about it.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

Now I get it why Coach wants me to wait the second topic will be I'm gay, is just like all over again doing this out of the closet with new people that maybe they won't like me anymore or will have a problem. Cassie life has been difficult I can't tell when she was talking about her real parents, and Paige looking at her like she will stand up and give her a hug, I just like me and my friends God this will be perfect if they were here Spencer will crush if somebody said something, Hanna will be making something funny and Aria will be supporting me like always. I just miss them but here I'm following my dreams away from Rosewood the sad part is Samara is in Hollis in Philadelphia, Aria and Ezra are there too. I haven't talk to here in three days I know she is sad I didn't want to stay in Hollis but this is a better school and I have a scholarship here, when this camp finish I will skype her and let her know I buy and open ticket so she can came a visit me anytime.

_Coach: Okey, girls 1 down 11 to go. Next name is Emily Fields. Same rules Emily._

_Emily: Okey Coach._

I get out and sit at the pillow look at everybody and start playing with my fingers because this is the time when it will change the rest of my life here.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**So happy for new followers, I know is slow but eventually everything will work out, tell me what you are thinking so far. I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

**So I hope you don't mind that is getting longer the chapters.**

**Plamin24**** I still don't know which girl will be best for Emily for roommate it only could be one. Which one do you think it will make good roommate?**

**Plamin24**** I just love San Diego at least once a year I go there for a little vacation.**

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

So here I'm sitting in the pillow waiting for my words to get out of my mouth but this is like that time at the library that I have to tell my best friends that I love Ali more than just a friend.

_Coach: Emily please begins we have limit time and a lot of girls left._

_Emily: Okay… so this is gonna be a little hard, but Cassie was brave to talk about her parents so I will be brave too and I hope this doesn't change anything._

_Family: Well I'm the only child too, my father is a military I don't see him very often but I'm really proud of him._

_Personal: So I don't know if you notice I didn't take a shower with you girls is because I want to tell you first that I'm gay and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me._

I just wait a little for reaction I saw Cassie smile and Paige confused about it and then.

_Claire Rec (red hair girl): OMG you gonna watch us when we are naked._

_Cassie: I don't think she is gonna watch you, she is hot and you are not._

_Claire: Coach I don't want her when we are taking a shower._

_Cassie: Coach she can take a shower with me I don't care I know I look good naked (she wink at me)_

I just turn a little red about Cassie saying I'm hot, and a little sad that Claire is against me.

_Coach: I don't care if she is gay or not, she will have the same rights that you have I know she will respect you and I know you will do the same if a problem happen I will know so Claire the door is open if you have a problem. Cassie please apologizes please._

_Cassie: Sorry Emfields but you are hot._

_Everybody laugh even Paige._

_Coach: No about Emily, about Claire._

_Cassie: Ohm, Red girl sorry but is true she is hot and you not so much._

_Coach: Cassie you will wake up at 5 am to run one hour more the team will be running with you at 6 to 7 am._

_Cassie: Okay Coach._

**PAIGE POV:**

Something inside of me already knew about this, she was so nervous talking about it playing with her fingers. This is so wrong for me my father will freak out about this he will talk to coach and let her know she wants Emily out of the team. OMG what if she is my roommate, how I will tell my dad, Gael.

Now you know why I love Cassie she is so easygoing she was playing with this confession like she didn't care, and I know she doesn't care she just make Emily more interesting for her. Don't get me wrong she is not gay, she kiss me once she was so drunk and I know she doesn't remember so I don't talk about it either.

**EMILY POV:**

_Emily: So is time for me for the next topic. _

_Relationship: I have a girlfriend right now she is in Hollis studying we have been together for 5 months and this distance will be hard but we will try it._

_Friends: Well I have Hanna she is in NY studying something about fashion, Spencer she is in Boston studying law, and Aria she is in Hollis to studying English. _

_Something Bad: I lost my best friend and my first girlfriend they died. _

_Cassie: Now I know why I like you, you lost someone you love just like me._

I think Cassie is a great girl she just put a front that she doesn't care anything, I didn't know why Paige was her friend but know I know why.

_Happy: I'm really happy to be here and have a scholarship in this great school because I know my parents couldn't afford something like this._

_Hometown: I love Rosewood but I'm happy to be far away from there it has so many bad memories and I hope this town brings me new ones and good ones._

_Swimming: Swim just is the thing I love most, I just feel free in the water I will be swimming here more hours that coach will tell me too, just because this makes me happy._

_Coach: Perfect Emily. So before you go to your place I just want to make something clear to all the team. We are a team I don't care if you prove or not Emily sexuality but I just ask you for respect for her, the same way I ask Emily to respect you girls, so we won't have a problem with her taking at the same the shower with you girls. Emily is some girl's do something please let me know. Is clear girls?_

_Girls: Yes Coach._

_Coach: Paige and Claire I didn't hear you?_

_Paige: Crystal clear_

_Claire: Yes coach_

_Cassie: Oh came on P I know you don't have a problem with Emfields._

_Paige: I don't. _

I sit next to Cassie this time because I don't know if this new information change Paige point of view of me.

_Cassie: So you are gay, have a girlfriend, lost somebody you love, your father is a military and you are hot?_

_Emily: LOL I think that's my resume if you said so._

_Cassie: Could you can be my other best friend._

_Paige: I'm right here C._

_Cassie: Don't be jealous, now I can kiss somebody when I'm drunk and Gael won't get angry at you. And anyways Emfields is here alone so she needs company, and she love girls so is better company and we are hot. (She wink at me again)_

_Emily: Some part of me thinks you are flirting with me and I have a girlfriend._

_Paige: She flirts with everybody so Emily don't worry._

So what Cassie means with kissing somebody when she is drunk, I think Gael is Paige boyfriend, does she kiss Paige when she was drunk. So maybe Paige will be okay with my being game, I have to know that story.

* * *

**PAIGE POV**

So Emily and Paige continue talking and Coach continues saying some names and talking about the topics, I don't pay attention, I just think about what I will talk about. Cassie and Emily stories are the more intense they have lost people and their life haven't be easy. So my life has been easy.

_Coach: So last one Paige McCullers. You know the deal._

_Paige: So I don't think I have too much to say, but here we go…_

_Family: I'm the only child_

_Personal: is very difficult to make new friends because I'm really shy._

_Relationship: I have boyfriend Gael we have been together for years he is studying in San Diego and we will be doing the long distance relationship too._

_Friends: Well you no Cassie so we have been friends like 10 years is just like she is my twin she is everywhere I turn around._

_Bad: I think I receive too much pressure from my parents._

_Happy: I happy to be far from my hometown._

_Hometown: it just where my boyfriend is, but not sure I wanna go back there._

_Swimming: Something I love and I know I good at._

_So that's it not interesting enough_

_Cassie: Come on I can do your topic so much better that you did and it will be interesting. Can I do it coach._

_Coach: No, Cassie is not your life and turn is Paige turn. Well that is now we know each other better. So is 10:15 pm is time to sleep tomorrow the schedule will be:_

_Cassie will run 5 to 6 am_

_The complete team will run 6 to 7 am_

_Breakfast at 8 am_

_Swimming 10 to 12 pm_

_Lunch at 1 pm_

_We will watch the movie we didn't see today at 4 pm_

_Dinner at 7 pm_

_At 9 I will talk about your evaluation at the pool and personal evaluation it will be one by one at my office._

_So now get some rest and I will watch you Cassie at 5 and the rest of the team at 6. Okay?_

_Girls: Okay Coach._

Coach went to her office I think she will sleep there. I know C is angry because I didn't say anything important tonight.

Cassie: Hey you wait for me. Come on Emily put your sleep bag near us so we can talk some more time.

I sit at my sleep bag and Cassie sit next to me and Emily next but not to close.

_Cassie: That was so lame and you know it._

_Paige: What do you want me to tell the world about me?_

_Cassie: The true. Open up. We both did._

_Paige: But you too have real stuff and important to tell I don't._

_Cassie: Of course you have do you want me to tell your points correct._

_Paige: No, shut up and go to sleep._

_Cassie: Emfield what do you think should I tell you about the real stuff._

_Emily: Please I don't want to be in the middle of this._

_Cassie: I will_

_Family: He sucks and I hate him._

_Personal: I just want to be free._

_Relationship: I don't love him but he is my way out._

_Paige: Stop it right now._

_Cassie: Okay sorry._

_Emily: I will talk a walk and let you talk._

_Paige: I will sleep good night._

_Cassie: I will walk with you._

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

I start walking and Cassie was right behind me, I put my pants up to my knees and put my legs in the water. Cassie sits down next to me.

Emily: Is she okay?

Cassie: Paige? Yeah she is fine.

Emily: Everything you said was pretty hard.

Cassie: Is true her father is crazy, he is so hard on her he wants her to be perfect really perfect if she make a mistake he punish her.

Emily: And her mother?

Cassie: She is like a doll she doesn't do anything. That's why I send her video here for a scholarship because the already have a scholarship there in San Diego, and I really need her to get away from there. Of course she has to be perfect or she will return there.

Emily: That's why you said she wants to be free right?

Cassie: Yeah.

Emily: So she has a 5 years relationship and doesn't love him how is that?

Cassie: Actually I don't know if she loves him, sometimes I think she does and other times I think is her way out.

Emily: Can I ask you another question?

Cassie: Do you like her?

Emily: I have a girlfriend remember, and no is just she was the first one to be nice here and I think I see pain in her eyes.

Cassie: OMG you see it too. Sorry shoot.

Emily: You talk about kissing girls drunk.

Cassie: Don't worry I'm not gay I just have fun and when I'm drunk I just go crazy.

Emily: I'm not worry but that's not my question you said something about Gael been angry about why?

Cassie: Funny story, you wanna hear it. But you have to promises not to tell P about. She thinks I don't remember anything only the stuff Gael and she told me about it.

Emily: I won't tell promises.

Cassie: We were at a party, Gael was running late. Paige has a fight with her dad and I think she wasn't happy with Gael about something. So she start drinking, and thrust me she don't do anything wrong and no drinking. So I drank a lot to and I was having a bad day because some stupid boy told something about me so when he enter the room I said: "Peter you remember that time I kiss you in my room, and he said yes, then I said well that time I figure it out you kiss was really awful I think this girls kiss better" So I took Paige face and kiss her for like seconds. Then Gael enter a saw us and took P apart for me and take her out and went crazy about it.

Emily: And what happen?

Cassie: I said to him, that P love me more and I know she will kiss me back anytime, so I bet I will do it again and I took her face and kiss her again but this time I don't know she kiss me back and then Gael took her home. Paige didn't talk to me for like a month she was "busy". But I think she was a shame that she was really drunk and having fun so I did like I didn't remember and I still don't remember (she wink at me).

Emily: Why she kisses you back is she…

Cassie: I don't know she was doing something fun and free different. I don't think she is gay, or maybe she is can you turn her gay she will be more fun and her father will kill her. Gael will kill her.

Emily: You are so funny I can't turn anybody gay… remember I have a girlfriend.

Cassie: When you girlfriend came to visit you can we go out the four of us.

Emily: Sure, she will like you, I already do.

Cassie: I like you too.

Emily: Let's go to sleep you have to run a lot tomorrow.

Cassie: oh hell no… this suck.

So a lot information tonight, Cassie is cool I like her. Paige is weird something tell me she is good with me, and then I feel like not. Well a least I think is because she have some much pressure with her dad and boyfriend that she can't make up her mind.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**So happy for new followers, I know is slow but eventually everything will work out, tell me what you are thinking so far. I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

**rsbchamp2**** thank you for favorite my story. You are my first follower so I need to mention you. **

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I wake up at 4:30 am I can hear C getting ready to go for her run. So she went out and I wake up and get ready too. Even if she was mean to me and said all those things to me I can let her run alone so I will run with her.

_Cassie: So I see you are awake too._

_Paige: Well I can let you run alone and you know I love running._

_Cassie: P. Are u mad at me_

_Paige: No C I get it but you know I don't know anybody here so I don't need to tell my stuff here. I want a new begging._

_Cassie: I know sorry about that. Look how is coming too._

I turn around a look at her, how can she look good at this time in the morning is not even fair for us.

_Emily: Hi girls. I didn't know you have company, I just want to make you company because you are here because of me._

_Cassie: She is cute don't you think P._

_Paige: Hi Emily good morning so let's start because I see coach walking to us._

I start running put my iPod on and just run fell the air in my face. I didn't know what time was but then I see all the team running so i just run one hour and I have one more to go.

The coach tell us to stop and hit the showers I see everybody running to the shower and Emily waking slow, I know is the moment of true for her and the team this will be hard.

_Paige: Are u ok?_

_Emily: Yes, I just don't want to make anybody uncomfortable about the shower deal._

_Paige: U should care about, the coach already talk about that._

_Emily: Can I ask you something?_

_Paige: Sure._

_Emily: Do you have a problem with me being gay?_

_Paige: No, I think you are really brave to follow your feelings, my parents always told me that those feelings are wrong that God doesn't want that kind of people._

_Emily: What do you think?_

_Paige: I think I'm far away from my parents._

_Emily: Well that's a good start for us._

_Paige: Is good is it. But let's take a shower, maybe Cassie is waiting for you._

_Emily: She is so funny I like her._

We took a shower everybody was looking at Emily and I see she was looking at the floor. We are changing and I see Cassie she was to say something I know here.

_Cassie: So Emfields how has the best body?_

_Emily: Cassie I didn't look at you girls you are my teammates and besides I have a girlfriend a really cute one._

_Cassie: Come on we are cute too. _

_Emily: Yes you are. Happy?_

_Cassie: Really happy._

We had breakfast, swim and ate lunch we are just waiting for the movie at will start in 30 min and I see Emily talking on the phone.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

_Phone conversation:_

_Emily: Hi Sammy_

_Samara: Hi sweet, how is going over there?_

_Emily: U are no mad anymore._

_Samara: Ems I just was sad you when away but you know I love you don't you?_

_Emily: Yeah I love you too. So here is perfect, I met good girls._

_Samara: Cute girls._

_Emily: Sammy … please we have this conversation before._

_Samara: I was just joking. I can visit you in two more weekends if you want._

_Emily: Of course I don't know how will be my roommate but if she has a problem or something we can book a hotel for us._

_Samara: So you already told them?_

_Emily: Yeah._

_Samara: Somebody give you a hard time._

_Emily: Not so much._

I see Paige look at me and I think she is listening to my conversation.

_Emily: Sammy I have to go now, talk to you later._

_Samara: Okay. Be careful with the cute girls._

I see Cassie and Paige walking to me.

_Cassie: was your girlfriend on the phone._

_Emily: Yes._

_Cassie: I should have said hi to her._

_Emily: I don't think I will be a good idea she is a little bit jealous._

_Cassie: Look P like you and Gael, this will be fun._

_Paige: Gael is not jealous he is protective._

_Emily: Have you talk to him since you arrive._

_Paige: No, I'm busy and he knows it._

I look at Cassie and she just nod and I know she is thinking about our last night talk.

_Emily: So Samara is coming in two weeks you will meet her if you want._

_Cassie: That will be perfect, we can double date, P you will be my date._

I look at Cassie and she just nod and I know she is thinking about our last night talk.

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

She asks me if I had talk to Gael should I? It has been just one day and I don't have anything to talk about it. I have to talk to Cassie because this is not normal I should miss him, I should want to speak with him. I should want him to come and visit me just like Emily wants her girlfriend to come.

Emily walks to sit and wait for the movie and I just stay behind.

_Cassie: Are you okay?_

_Paige: I just thinking._

_Cassie: what?_

_Paige: Emily asks me about Gael._

_Cassie: I hear._

_Paige: Do you think is not normal that I don't talk to him, I don't even miss him._

_Cassie: P we have already talked about this stuff._

_Paige: I know what you said I don't love him._

_Cassie: And I still believe that._

_Paige: But we have been together 5 years, do everything together._

_Cassie: Yeah your first love, sex, kisses, everything I know but that doesn't mean anything._

_Paige: Why not?_

_Cassie: Because when he kisses you I don't see your knees weak. I don't see u getting happy really happy._

_Paige: I do I get happy._

_Cassie: See you don't talk about how he makes you feel kissing you, touching you._

_Paige: how he should make me feel?_

_Cassie: Are you asking me? Really?_

_Paige: Yeah why not._

_Cassie: Paige when you find that person that will make you feel intense, free, love you will know. But trust me that person is no Gael and you should stop that relationship before you marry him._

_Paige: But he is my best friend._

_Cassie: And he should understand._

_Paige: I will think about let's watch the movie._

* * *

**CASSIE POV:**

Well finally P is talking and finding out about her feelings, I knew this new school far from her parents and Gael will help her to be really free.

So Emfields is really concern about P, does she likes her. Should gay people know how is gay. Is Emily worry about P because she is gay? I never think about it but know maybe. So I have a plan Emily and Paige will make a great couple.

* * *

**PAIGE POV: **

So I don't put a lot of attention at the movie, I just think about what Cassie told me, should I feel something when he touch me. I remember our first time it was valentine's day we had been together for almost 3 years I was 16 years and he was 17 years. He was so nervous I think it was his first time to so I just didn't feel anything it hurts a little and I was really fast. Then I wait for almost 1 years to do it again it was his prom and he had an hotel and everything, he was so happy and it happen again he was so cute and caring about me that I was happy. When I told Cassie my experience she was like worry because she talks about her first time like a perfect time, and every time she has sex she said that she feel amazing so for me has been different. But why? It is because of him or because of me.

We have dinner and I know I have been serious all afternoon but I just have some much in my mind. Emily and Cassie are talking and talking but I just can say anything. I'm just waiting for my coach meeting and so I can go to sleep. I just want this day to be over.

_Coach: So first I will tell you the schedule for tomorrow._

_Run 6 to 7 am_

_Breakfast 8 am_

_Swimming 10-12 pm_

_Lunch 1 pm_

_Rooms rules and pool rules 3 pm_

_Roommates arrangement 6 pm_

_Dinner 8 pm_

_And then I will give you the keys of your rooms and you can go to your room. I will see you on Monday._

_You have a welcome party on Friday._

_Coach: First Paige McCullers to my office pleases._

_Cassie: Good luck._

_Emily: U will do great don't worry._

_Paige: Thank you both of you._

I enter the office and sit at the couch.

_Coach: So Paige, your times are great, your technic is great I just want you to work in_ _your turns, you can work with Fields she has great turns she can help you. I was thinking that you shouldn't be roommate with Cassie she is your best friend and she will still be your best friend, but you need another friend somebody that can help you with school and swimming. The first group section we did it wasn't your best and I can see it in you but I let it go, I'm here if you need something. Let Fields know she is next and sleep you look tire._

_Paige: Thank you coach I will work in my turns. Good Night._

I exit the office I don't know if I'm happy or not to be working with Emily and Cassie won't be my roommate this will suck, at least I hope she is next door.

Paige: Emily you are next good luck.

* * *

**EMILY POV: **

_Coach: Emily sits down please, I think you are the best swimmer in this team right now, I haven't decided if you will be the team capital or not but you are one of my stronger candidates. I will love if you can help McCullers with her turns she is a great swimmer and maybe if she have a perfect turn she will give you a really good fight. So has anybody give you a hard time at the showers?_

_Emily: No, coach._

_Coach: Ok, so you are the best swimmer this time so you can give my two options to be your roommate._

_Emily: Well I have been really close to Cassie and Paige so either of those two will be good for me._

_Coach: Ok I will tell you tomorrow. Let Cassie Milles she is next please._

_Emily: Thank you coach I will help Paige on her turns._

I just feel so happy everything is going perfect at least I know I will roommate with Cassie or Paige and that will be perfect.

_Emily: Cassie you are next._

_Paige: So did coach tell you I need help with my turns?_

_Emily: Yeah, if you want we can set and hour to train just in your turns. Well once we have our school and practice schedule we can add that practice._

_Paige: Ok, is sounds good thank you._

_Emily: You welcome, I hope you don't care but coach told I can give her two names that I want as a roommate and I give yours of Cassie._

_Paige: Ok. Well coach told me Cassie won't be my roommate so maybe you can be._

_Emily: Well if you have a problem I can say not to coach._

_Paige: Is okay. I don't know how will work out with Gael but we will find a way if you are my roommate. _

_Emily: Ok._

I don't think Paige is really happy about me helping with her turns or been my roommate.

* * *

**CASSIE POV:**

_Cassie: What's up coach?_

_Coach: Hi Cassie you are always so happy._

_Cassie: Yeah, so what do you have for me?_

_Coach: Well Cassie, you are a good swimmer, I know you don't believe me but you are, if you work harder you will have better time you should learn from Fields and McCullers stay with them._

_Cassie: I should learn a lot about them._

_Coach: So I told McCullers you won't be roommate with her I need her to open up with other people and no just you, do you have a problem._

_Cassie: I don't have a problem. I know is better for her to be with other people so my suggestion is Emily I think she is good for her, she is brave and great swimmer I think she will be good at school so I think she is a perfect match._

_Coach: I was thinking the same but please don't say anything right know I will make my final decision tomorrow. Tell Claire Rec she is next. Be good Cassie._

_Cassie: Thank you coach._

So I'm working in my little project Emily and Paige, I think Paige will be a perfect lesbian she is like a boy with me so that relationship will be hot.

_Cassie: Red girl you are next don't break any mirror with your face._

_Paige: C behaves please._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

So the coach finish with everybody, I think that Emily will be the Team Capitan, my father won't be very happy about it but I don't care, I'm here far away from him I should listen to him.

Everybody is sleeping I should sleep too, but if I close my eyes I think about Emily kissing her girlfriend and Cassie telling me that kiss really is good and have feeling an in the other side I see me kissing Gael without feelings. I should stop my brain because tomorrow is the last day Wednesday. Then I see my phone with a little red line that indicate text message I open it and is Gael.

_Gael text: Hi baby are u awake?_

_Paige Text: I'm ready to sleep how are u? _

_Gael text: Missing you, I have a surprise well your father gives me one for you._

_Paige text: really what is it?_

_Gael text: I will go to visit you this weekend because I have this Friday free so I will be there this Friday to Sunday. _

_Paige text: You should have told me I have a welcome party on Friday and I don't know how will be my roommate and if you can stay in my room._

_Gael text: I can book and hotel and I can go to the party and meet your teammates._

_Paige text: Ok, see u on Friday I have to sleep now._

_Gael text: Ok love you baby._

_Paige text: Me too._

So Gael will be here this weekend should I break up with him, OMG if I do my father will kill me, maybe this long distance relationship will be perfect opportunity to break up with him but not right now because I has only been 3 days it should be at least one month and tell him I don't have time or something. OMG, Cassie will hate Gael is here this weekend is our first weekend without him and he already coming here to check up on me. THIS SUCKS.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW.

THANK YOU


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**So happy for new followers and you favorite my story Im so happy thank you, I know is slow but eventually everything will work out, tell me what you are thinking so far. I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

**Plamin24**** I love Cassie too she is based in one of my best friends. She is so real and speak what she thinks.**

**PrettyLittleVeg**** Here is an update for you. Im trying to update everyday but I have work and personal stuff too so I will update as soon as possible I know how you feel when you are waiting for updates.**

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I wake up at 5 am, well I really didn't sleep much so I will go for a run earlier and wait for my teammates to wake up.

I haven't stop thinking about what will I do with Gael in two days he will be here and I don't really want to bring him to the party or sleep with him.

I was running then I hear somebody running behind me I turn and I see Emily so I stop.

_Paige: So you also wake up earlier to run?_

_Emily: I usually wake up at 5 am for a run and then swim at 6 am and then go to school so Im use too._

_Paige: Well I think we use to have same schedule that good, maybe we can continue with this schedule and run together. _

_Emily: Sure we can do that and work in your turns._

_Paige: Yeah my turns._

_Emily: Im sorry, if you don't want too we shouldn't._

_Paige: No, no no is okey I just didn't think I had something bad with my swimming. But yeah we should work in my turns._

_Coach: So I see not all the girls are lazy what are you doing girls._

_Emily: We want to start earlier but we just start talking._

_Coach: That's good well is 5:30 you can start now, your team will be at 6 am._

We both nod and start running. The team starts running at 6 am I see Cassie running too. I know she is happy today is the last day of this boot camp and but also today she will find out that we won't be roommates.

We ate breakfast and the star swimming, Coach put us in pairs of course I was with Emily. We took a shower in this time something happen. I just look at her and Cassie is right she is gorgeous, great body, great hair, great legs is not even fair.

* * *

**CASSIE POV: **

Paige has been really serious, I know something is wrong, but every time I try to speak with her she just change the subject or walk away. I have been watching her and in the shower I just see Paige checking out Emily. OMG is she gay? OMG Gael is going to kill her? Her father will kill her, then Gael. OMG I going to get her drunk this weekend and I know she will do something or said something.

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

This can't be happening I only been here two days and Im already crazy. I think is like Cassie said she is hot but I not gay. I love Gael, Im going to marry him one day. I just want to go to sleep to my room today and really sleep.

_Coach: So girls this are the rooms rules it will be a big punishment if you break one so please behave._

_Room rules:_

_Monday to Thursday and Sunday you must be in your rooms at 11 pm._

_Friday and Saturday you must be in your rooms at 1:30 am._

_No boyfriends or girlfriends sleepovers._

_Your other teammates could sleep in your room but not party girls._

_Your floor is num 2 there are other athletes in this building but please stay away from football, soccer, and baseball teams they don't behave good._

_If you gonna sleep out you should let the Capitan of the team know. _

_One room will have a key of here the pool. Must of the time it will be the room where the Capitan or the girl I trust more._

_Pool rules:_

_The pool will be open 8 am to 8 pm to the general public but for the team will be open 6 am to 10 pm, only with the key._

_Your school schedule will start Monday to Thursday at 10 am, all of you should at least be here at 7 am for a 1:30 hour swimming._

_Three days at least you should go to Coach Robbins for a run at the time you can I don't care what time and what day but she will put your name on a list._

_This training will let me know how wants to swim in the competitions._

_Any questions girls?_

_Girls: No Coach._

_Coach: Well I had decided your room arrangements so here you are. _

_Room 201: Claire Rec and Holly Joy._

_Room 202: Cassie Miles and Lucy Jarmon_

_Cassie: Sucks, really coach a scholarship girl boring._

_Coach: Cassie please behaves._

_Room 203: You're new Capitan Emily Fields and the girl with the key Paige McCullers._

_Cassie: Well, that's perfect coach. Hot Capitan Fields congratulations. Paige Key McCullers congratulations._

_Paige: Oh God. _

I just stop listen to the other three rooms I didn't care anymore this is bad really bad I will see her in training, sleeping, and school, why coach is making my life a living hell.

* * *

_Cassie: I can see you thinking please speak._

_Paige: OMG Cassie we need to talk._

_Cassie: Let's go for a coffee when we finish putting our stuff in our rooms._

_Paige: Ok._

_Coach: So girls lets have our final dinner of this boot camp and you can go to your rooms later. There are three golf cars outside waiting for you to help you with your luggage and stuff._

_Emily: Paige if you have a problem with me, I can tell coach to change us._

_Paige: No is okey. I just have a lot in my mind but I think is perfect._

_Cassie: I think is perfect too. Emily don't worry I will sleep a lot in that room so you don't only have one roommate you have two now._

_Emily: This is going to be fun _

Im not sure if is going to be fun or is going to be a disaster. I have a lot in my mind, Swimming, School, Gael, Emily, everything.

We ate dinner I just want this to be other already and go and pick a bed and put my stuff in the closet and fall sleep. But I promises Cassie for a coffee and most important a talk.

_Emily: So girls, do you have a lot of stuff or we can fix all three in a golf car?_

_Cassie: We can make it work._

We arrive at the building is just like two blocks away so I can run to warn up to the running track and then take a swim. Is a good size bedroom two single beds, two desks, a big closet and a bathroom. Well at least we have our own bathroom.

_Emily: Which bed do you want?_

_Paige: Actually I don't care, look we have a refrigerator. Small one but we can have milk, fruit, and yogurt._

_Emily: Great idea we should buy some a pay haft and haft._

_Paige: Let me buy the first one, I going with Cassie for a coffee, mmm do you wanna go?_

_Emily: No is okey, I will put my stuff in order and let you some space in the closet okey?_

_Paige: Okey thank you._

* * *

_Cassie: Knock Knock Im here P, lets go. _

_Paige: Bye if you need something from the store, call me this is my number (I took her hand and write my number)_

_Cassie: I just feel like Im in a club and you are giving your number to somebody you wanna date._

_Paige: Shut up, lets go._

_Cassie: Bye Emfields._

_Emily: Bye Cassie._

* * *

When we exit the room at just hit Cassie arm sometimes she is so annoy and said things that she shouldn't.

_Cassie: Ouch P, it hurts._

_Paige: Stop making jokes about Ems being gay._

_Cassie: I don't make jokes about her being gay, I make jokes about you, you get so nerveous and act different, wait Ems you already have a love name for her._

_Paige: Please Cassie is not funny._

_Cassie: Okey now you are serious. Lets sit here outside of the coffee shop. Whats going up P?_

_Paige: Gael is coming this Friday._

_Cassie: What? You saw him this money, whats wrong with him._

_Paige: My father is wrong._

_Cassie: What happen?_

_Paige: He but an airplane ticket for him to visit me and pay for the hotel too._

_Cassie: Whats wrong with your father. Not even a week and he send his little dog to check you up?_

_Paige: Yeah, you can said that._

_Cassie: You don't see happy._

_Paige: It just I have been thinking about what you said about my relationship with Gael._

_Cassie: Paige be honest. I saw you cheking out Emily. You have been awkward around here is like you don't have control and this Paige I haven't see her before whats going up?_

_Paige: I don't know I think she represents everything I want to be._

_Cassie: Gay?_

_Paige: No gay, I not gay Cassie. She represents somebody free, fearless, brave, happy, strong, perfect, good, great swimmer._

_Cassie: So you admire her._

_Paige: Yeah I think I admire her._

_Cassie: My father always tells me that love begging's with admiration. _

_Paige: I don't love her, Im not gay C._

_Cassie: So what you are gonna do with Gael._

_Paige: I don't know, I cant break up with him this weekend maybe in one or two months make myself so busy don't call him or visit him and he will have a huge fight and then I will break up with him._

_Cassie: So he is coming you gonna act like a perfect couple have sex with him and then in two months everything gonna change._

_Paige: He is coming I gonna act normal, I don't have sex with him coach told us not to sleep out of our rooms._

_Cassie: He told us to let the hot Capitan about that._

_Paige: Yeah but Gael doesn't know that rule._

_Cassie: Yeah you are right._

_Paige: Lets finish the coffee and go to the store and but some stuff._

_Cassie: Ok. P I just want you to be happy, I don't care if you are with Gael or Emily or Tom or Peter or whatever I just want you to feel good and love and be love._

_Paige: Thanks C, I love you but…_

_Cassie: Yeah I know you aren't gay. Love you too._

We went to the store but the time I arrive to the room Emily was sleeping and she let me a note.

Paige I will run tomorrow at 6 am and then go for a swim if you want to go let me know.

So should I start training with her or not. One more day and Gael will be here.

* * *

**Review please :) do you like that I put a little of Cassie POV or should I just put Emily and Paige POV? Let me know**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**So happy for new followers and you favorite my story Im so happy thank you, I know you want to something happen between Emily and Paige but lets get real, love stories take time so be patient.. I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

**To the Guest or Guests I don't know if you are the same that have been review a lot of my chapter thank you your reviews are so funny.**

**So most of the review said they like Cassie POV I will continue to put some of them.**

**PrettyLittleVeg**** you know I love my Paige too, I think she had this in the series but they show us the bad part too so I try to develop the good one more. Happy Friday for you too.**

* * *

**PAIGE POV: **

I hear Emily getting ready I want to go, but I know I shouldn't go so I continue with my eyes closed and she let a little note in my desk. I just get out of bed and read it.

_Paige: Well you are sleep and look tired so I will go for a run and a swim I will be back like 8:30 am or 9 am I will bring you some coffee and a muffin._

So this is how it feels being her roommate she will be kind. Should I go.

_Emily: Hey you came._

_Paige: Yeah late but here Im._

_Emily: Well we can work in your turns. You should warm up I will change._

_Paige: Ok I already have my swimsuit so I will do a few lines while Im waiting for you._

_I start swimming and working in my turns then I stop and see her watching me._

_Paige: So, teach me._

_Emily: I really don't see a lot of trouble in your turns. Just put your legs together and push strong. We can work up your legs with some weights and that will help you._

_Paige: So I need gym because I have floppy legs._

_Emily: No, no you have great legs I mean your legs are good is for you muscles._

_Paige: It was a joke Ems. And you are turning red._

_Emily: Oh I get it now. Ems I like it is new for me. So maybe you will let me call you P someday._

_Paige: Maybe you can make a new one like I did._

_Emily: Sounds good for me._

We finish working and then hit the showers, I look at her again maybe Cassie is right Im checking her out or maybe I really want her life.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

I didn't think she will come but here she is, I look at her and I see her she is looking me. Sometimes I think her mind doesn't stop thinking and I really want to know what she is thinking.

We went to the coffee shop and I notice an employ wanted sing.

_Emily: Do you think I will have time to work a few hours a day?_

_Paige: Where here?_

_Emily: Yeah it will help me with my extra expenses and I wouldn't have to ask more money to my parents._

_Paige: Well go ahead and ask what you need._

I went to the man in charge he said that I can bring my school schedule and we can work out some hours working here so this is perfect for me.

_Paige: So you got a job?_

_Emily: I think so._

_Paige: Do I get free coffee every time I can to visit you._

_Emily: Maybe some times I can give free coffee._

_Paige: Perfect. _

_Cassie: I was looking for you two girls where were you?_

_Emily: Swimming._

_Cassie: Oh no you are not a good influence for Emily._

_Emily: Actually I was running and she just shows for the swimming part._

_Cassie: Oh Emfields you are perfect influence for P. Her dad will love you. Don't you think so P?_

_Paige: Mm he will love some part of you I think. Anyways Ems have a job here in the Coffee shop._

_Cassie: Perfect I get free coffee._

_Paige: Actually I get free coffee Im her roommate._

_Cassie: But she likes me better._

_Emily: Both will get free coffee some time._

_Cassie: Sweet. So todays plans?_

_Paige: Not really I hate to put all my stuff in order, Gael arrives tomorrow and leave Sunday afternoon so I wont have time to do it in the weekend._

_Cassie: Do you know where we will get our school schedule._

_Emily: Monday we have to go to the office and they will let us know. Do we have the same career? I have international business._

_Cassie: I have administration and P have business. We should have some classes together I think._

_Emily: Yeah I think we will._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

Perfect not only I have her in the room, in the pool and now classes too. Yeah if I open my eyes she will be there and if I close it too. Hope she is not Im my dreams too because Im going to get crazy.

The day pass and I just put all my stuff in the space Ems let me and lay in my bed thinking about Gael.

* * *

**NEXT DAY FRIDAY AFTERNOON:**

Well today is the day Gael is coming. I will go to the airport to pick him and take him to the hotel that is 10 min away from the school.

_Emily: So are u excited to see your boyfriend?_

_Paige: Yeah I think so._

_Emily: Ok you don't sound too excited._

_Paige: Im is just because Im finally away from home and Gael is perfect but he does everything my father wants is like her little puppy._

_Emily: Five years with him and you don't feel happy._

_Paige: Is a long story maybe I will tell you one day._

_Emily: Ok, we can go to have dinner and then to the party if you want._

_Paige: Yeah perfect can you tell Cassie about that plan._

_Emily: Ok. Good luck text you later where we can see you guys._

_Paige: Thanks._

* * *

**EMILY POV: **

_Baby is you, you are the one a love, you are the one I need. _(I see Cassie dancing and singing with her door open) so funny.

_Emily: mm hi Cassie._

_Cassie: Ups hey you, whats up?_

_Emily: Hey you are always so happy._

_Cassie: Im happy that's why._

_Emily: Well Paige when to pick up Gael, they will meet us for dinner and then go to the party, do you want pizza and pasta for dinner?_

_Cassie: Yeah that's sounds good. Pick me up at 8 pm don't forget to bring flowers you are my date. _

_Emily: Better I will invite you the dinner._

_Cassie: Perfect girlfriend I already love you._

_Emily: Bye._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

So Im here at the airport waiting for Gael to pick up his luggage.

_Gael: Hi beautiful P. How are you?_

_Paige: Hi Gael, good and you._

_Gael: Now Im better. Let's get something to eat._

_Paige: Yeah Applebee's?_

_Gael: Sure._

We arrive at the hotel let the luggage and I said I will wait in the car, because I don't want everything to happen I already tell Cassie I won't have sex this weekend with him so I need to stay away.

In the Applebee's

_Gael: You look different._

_Paige: What? _

_Gael: You look serious like something is wrong, tell me you know you can talk to me._

_Paige: Yeah I know, is just like I didn't know you were planning to come and I have a lot of stuff to do before the school start._

_Gael: Well you father give me the ticket so I have to used it._

_Paige: I just want one day for you to stop doing what my father wants and do what you want._

_Gael: Im here because I want too. But I don't think you want me here._

_Paige: Today I have plans with my friends and Im trying to get used to this school my roommate and all stuff but my father don't let me, he wants me back and that is why he send you._

_Gael: No Paige, I love that you are here trying to be yourself and be happy, but also you know I love you and miss you, so if somebody offers me an opportunity like this I will take it, so don't think your father is the reason Im here._

_Paige: Yeah but you will tell him everything Im doing here._

_Gael: Paige, you know me I tell him what he wants to hear and what I know you want him to know. So please can we don't fight and go to your plans I can meet your new friends, maybe they are better than Cass._

_Paige: Yeah, okey. We will have dinner at 8 pm at a Bella Mia Italian Restaurant my roommate and C will be there. And then we will go to the welcome party my team will be there too._

_Gael: Ok sounds like a plan. A little smile please?_

I smile, but Im not happy I know he is a great guy and he always try to protect me from my dad, but I don't know how he will react if I break up with him. Not today, not this weekend. Thank God Im already ready for the dinner and party I just have to do my make up again in the car or school bathroom when I take Gael to see the pool and the buildings. But I will stay away from my room, just make time until is time for dinner.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Let me know what nickname I should give to Paige (well Emily should give to Paige) Any Ideas? **

**I was thinking Gael is based in my boyfriend (well some of him) but now Im not sure if I want him to be a little bad or continue good and understand Paige. What do you think? **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**So happy for new followers and you favorite my story I'm so happy thank you. I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

**I have a lot of Guest reviews that's good. **

**PrettyLittleVeg I told you yesterday happy Friday and actually today is Friday for me I don't know what I was thinking yesterday so Happy Friday, and also English is not my first language I speak Spanish so I hope my English is good enough. **

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

So here we are waiting in the Italian Restaurant, Im so tired we walk a lot saw the pool, the track, the school building, the library and took a coffee thank God Ems wasn't working yet, she will start next week.

_Gael: So how is coming to dinner I see four chairs._

_Paige: Cassie and my roommate Emily._

_Gael: Cassie is not your roommate?_

_Paige: No, actually the coach chooses how we will roommate._

_Gael: So before they arrive how is Emily._

_Paige: Well she is a swimmer I think the best one I have seen, she has a full scholarship, she is the team Capitan, she will work at the coffee shop we went. And I think that's it._

_Gael: That's it? Sounds like a perfect girl she most have something wrong what is it?_

_Paige: She doesn't well I don't think being …_

_Cassie: Hey guys, P, Gael long time not seeing you?_

_Gael: Hi Cass I miss you too._

_Cassie: Yeah Yeah whatever, well double date, Gael this is my date Emily Fields._

_Gael: Paige roommate._

_Emily: Hi nice to meet you._

We order and start eating I haven't feel so nervous in my life, I just don't want Gael to said or do something when he knows she is gay.

_Gael: So Emily, Paige just said you are perfect._

_Paige: I didn't say she was perfect._

_Cassie: She is and honestly you should be careful here she is a real competition for you._

_Paige: C stop it._

_Cassie: What she is, she swims, she studies, she works, she is hot, she looks like she is a great friend._

_Gael: Well I think you like her too. So Emily you should have something wrong tell me what is it?_

_Emily: Im not perfect I just try to be the best I can. _

_Cassie: The only problem she has is that she already has a girlfriend so is sucks for us._

_Paige: C, shut up now._

_Gael: Ohh I see, now I get your joke Cass about the competition. _

_Cassie: Well you have._

_Gael: I think this is perfect now you can stop kissing my girlfriend and kiss Emily._

_Paige: Nobody is gonna kiss anybody so please can we talk about something else._

* * *

**Cassie POV:**

Somebody is a little defensive about Emily, what's going on why Paige she looks nervous uncomfortable, Gael is being and asshole to me I think he thinks that Paige attitude is because I say something or I don't know. Emily is just as uncomfortable as Paige I should stop joking about her being gay, I really think she is a great girl and next week we will meet her girlfriend and I should behave.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

We arrive at the party our swim team was there, Paige is with Gael near the drinks table and she is drinking one and then another glass of something she looks a little drunk, Cassie is with some random guy flirting and Im here talking with Lucy, I really don't listen what she is saying because I think Gael and Paige are fighting because she is drinking.

I saw him go to the bathroom and she went out so I just fallow her.

_Emily: Are you okey?_

_Paige: Perfect._

_Emily: You are a little drunk._

_Paige: Yeah I guess, I only have 3 drinks but I never drink so here Im drunkie Paige, Cassie loves me this way._

_Emily: I know is not my business but are you and Gael okey?_

_Paige: Of course, not._

_Emily: Do you need something; I can bring you some water or take you to the room? Or I can tell Gael take you to his hotel maybe you wanna spend the night there._

_Paige: Please don't let him take me to his hotel; I will do whatever you want._

She just look at my with those beautiful brown eyes and looks like she will start to cry so I hug her.

_Emily: Calm down I won't I promises you will go with me; I will take care of you tonight. Please don't cry._

And then I hear him.

_Gael: Mm everything okey?_

_Emily: Yeah I think Paige doesn't feel so good I should take her to our room, can you wait here I will look for Cassie so she will help me._

_Gael: I can help you._

Paige starts laughing.

_Paige: You can't _

_Gael: Why not I'm your boyfriend or better why you don't go with me I will take care of you at the hotel._

Paige starts laughing again.

_Paige: You can't._

_Gael: Can you say something else?_

_Emily: Actually we can have boyfriends in our building and we can sleep outside of the building, just in case an emergency or vacation so please gives me five minutes I will bring Cassie._

_Gael: Oh your rules suck._

_Emily: Paige five minutes wait I will look for Cassie, are you gonna be okey here?_

_Gael: Of course she will, she is gonna be with me._

_Paige: She is asking me asshole, go I will wait._

I nod and walk quickly to look for Cassie.

* * *

**PAIGE POV: **

So Ems save me this time, I will take her out for a movie or dinner or lunch something one more day and Gael will be back home and I will be free again. He is here trying to hug me and kiss me.

_Paige: Stop I don't feel good._

_Gael: Come on Paige you have given me a kiss since I arrive not even in the airport._

_Paige: I don't want too, I wanna throw up._

_Cassie: Hey P so you are drinking and didn't tell me. _

_Paige: I wanna go right now._

_Cassie: So Gael why don't you go or stay here and I will make sure P call you tomorrow._

_Gael: Okey, good night baby I hope you feel better tomorrow I will call you in the morning so we can have breakfast._

_Paige: No, see you at lunch._

_Gael: Okey. Thank you Emily for taking care of her._

_Emily: You welcome._

We walk to the room I don't feel very good. Emily and Cassie are talking about me but I just thinking not to throw up.

* * *

**CASSIE POV:**

I haven't see her like this for years last time she had a huge fight with her dad and cry all the night, I will stay with her because Emily is new and she shouldn't do this. I was right she is a great girl she was taking care of P when I wasn't. I knew she will be a great friend for Paige.

_Cassie: So thank you Emily._

_Emily: For what?_

_Cassie: Looking after her. Believe she doesn't do this every time. Something is wrong I just had seeing her like this once and isn't good. So if you want you can stay in my room and I will stay in your room._

_Emily: Is okey Cass I promises her I wont let her alone so I can take care of her._

_Cassie: We can both take care of her take turns._

_Emily: Okey sounds good._

We arrive at the room.

_Cassie: P you need to change your clothes, can you do it or we can help you._

_Paige: Lets go for a swim._

_Emily: I think is a better idea if we put our pjs and lay in bed and watch a movie what do you think?_

_Paige: Movies, yeah C you are right she is perfect._

I look at Emily and she just turns red.

_Cassie: Im always right P so lets change our clothes. _

Emily went to change her clothes at the bathroom I took some shorts and a tshirt for me and a pants a tshirt for P and help her change.

_Paige: You know you are my person right._

_Cassie: I know P, you are my person too._

_Paige: Can Ems be my other person?_

_Cassie: She can be whatever you want P, you just have to be brave._

_Paige: Yeah big word._

Emily just goes out of the bathroom and took her laptop and put 10 things I hate about you. We put the beds together and P was in the middle. She just fall sleep almost hugging Emily.

_Cassie: You can move her if you want._

_Emily: Is okey I don't care. She is sleeping and she is crying. Why?_

_Cassie: I really don't know whats wrong this time._

_Emily: This time?_

_Cassie: Last time she had a huge fight with her dad two years ago, Paige didn't win a race, she was really sick and I think it was her worse timing._

_Emily: And why she swam._

_Cassie: Because she wasn't dying so her father made her swim. _

_Emily: That's sucks._

_Cassie: Yeah, she is a great girl but her family isn't and sometimes Gael doesn't help._

_Emily: I don't know why but I feel that I need to protect her. She ask me to lie to Gael._

_Cassie: About what?_

_Emily: She didn't want to go with him to the hotel room._

_Cassie: Yeah, she is starting to run away from him, and someday he will notice._

_Emily: I don't think she really loves him._

_Cassie: Yeah my either._

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

We finish the movie Cassie was sleeping Im trying to do the same but I can hear Paige sobbing I just hug her and whisper at her ear.

_Emily: Paige, Im here don't worry, everything will be okey. Just sleep._

I kiss her head and I can feel how she is calming down, so is working.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Actually the name of Paige doesn't have good nicknames I think but most of you vote for Paigey (I don't know how to pronounce this nickname so maybe that's why I don't feel so good with it but this is the one I will use or if you give me another one I will change it) I will use it in the next chapter so let me know if you have another option.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**So happy for new followers and you favorite my story I'm so happy thank you. I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

**Happy Holidays I will be back maybe this Friday hope you have a great one. This is my gift for you.**

**I have a lot of Guest reviews that's good. **

**Dinosaurfan**** Yeah I love last chapter how Emily took care of Paige.**

**paily lover Of course i will continue the story here is a new chapter for you.**

* * *

**CASSIE POV:**

I don't want to open my eyes I know is to early but I can't sleep anymore so I need to wake up and bring coffee to this girls.

I open my eyes and look at Paige and Emily, she is practical sleeping in Emily chest and Emfields is hugging her they look so cute thank god I have my phone I will take a pic and bring to coffee.

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I wake up Im sleeping in somebody chest please God don't be Emily chest I look up and is Emily she feel me moving and she open her eyes.

_Emily: Hi do you want and aspirin or something for you head?_

_Paige: Mm sorry for sleeping in you, how bad I was last night?_

_Emily: Not so bad, you were actually pretty cute._

_Paige: Don't lie you look worry._

_Emily: You cried a lot when you were sleeping._

_Paige: Ohh I don't remember much of last night, but I remember you said to Gael the "sleeping rules"_

_Emily: Yeah, well you asked me to do it._

Suddenly Cassie enters with 3 cups of coffee and a bag of muffins I hope.

_Cassie: Hey drunkie you are awake and of course you wake up Emfields. _

_Emily: Hey you bring coffee for me I hope._

_Cassie: Of course I did, I know you didn't sleep good with P big head in your chest._

_Paige: C I already said I was sorry so please stop it._

_Cassie: Don't need to be sorry I didn't see Emfields complaining about it._

_Emily: Cassie let Paigey alone she doesn't feel good._

_Cassie: Wow Paigey already and Ems, you are like a married couple already. I like it._

_Both girls: Shut up._

_Cassie: Wow same word at the same time a good couple._

I roll my eyes at her, she is annoyed today and I don't feel very good. My cellphone start ringing.

_Cellphone ringtone: I wonder what will happen if you said what you wanna said let the words _

_Paige: Hi Gael._

_Gael: Wow you are awake how you are feeling. _

_Paige: I had feel better, Gael is 9 am I told you I see you for lunch maybe at 1 pm._

_Gael: Yeah I know but I was worried about you, last night you were really different with me, whats wrong baby?_

_Paige: Please Gael can we talk about this at lunch I want to take a shower and sleep one more hour._

_Gael: Ok see you at the coffee shop?_

_Paige: Yeah sure._

_Cassie: What does he wants?_

_Paige: How I was doing!_

_Cassie: So you gonna have lunch with him?_

_Paige: Yeah at the coffee shop._

_Emily: How much does he hate me?_

_Paige: He doesn't hate you why?_

_Emily: Because today Im starting to work at the coffee shop do you think is a good idea for me to be there._

_Cassie: Perfect idea can I go?_

_Paige: No you will tell Gael about me sleeping with Emily._

_Cassie: Actually you really didn't sleep with Emily (she winks)_

_Paige: Sometimes I really really hate you and I don't know why im your friend._

_Cassie: Because most of the time you love me that's why._

I just start to get ready for my lunch date; actually I don't know if a good idea is for me that Emily will be there.

_At the coffee shop:_

_Gael: Hey there you are late._

_Paige: Yeah sorry._

_Gael: Bad day, or should I said but night._

_Paige: No, only bad night._

_Gael: Paige whats wrong?_

_Paige: Nothing is wrong I already told you._

_Emily: Hi guys sorry to interrupt do you want something to drink or eat?_

_Gael: So Emily did P give hard time yesterday?_

_Emily: Not really she just falls asleep when we arrived._

_Gael: God, I will like a cappuccino and a club sandwich._

_Paige: For me a orange juice and a plate of fruits please. _

_Emily: Okey be right back._

_Paige: Thanks Ems._

_Gael: I think she likes you._

_Paige: Im not gay Gael._

_Gael: What? I didn't said you were gay I said she likes you._

_Paige: Oh I don't think so she has a girlfriend so can we move on please._

_Gael: You get a little too defensive when I said something about Emily._

_Paige: I get a little defensive about my friends._

_Gael: I think you are more defensive about her than C._

_Paige: Gael do you wanna fight?_

_Gael: Im not fighting Im just saying._

_Paige: Well don't said anything._

_Gael: Is like if I do something is wrong, if I want to kiss you is wrong, if I said something is wrong, you even didn't want to have sex with me. We haven't have sex in more than a month, so please be honest do you wanna break up, you don't love me anymore._

OMG this is my opportunity to get out to make an excellent excuse to break up. Then I see Cassie enter and talking with Ems, I remember she told me to be brave and this is my opportunity.

_Gael: Silence is never a good sing. Please P talks to me._

_Paige: Im not sure Gael, being here makes me feel free away from my dad, away from everything I cant be or I don't want to be._

_Gael: Away from me._

_Paige: You know I love you, you are my best friend, we have been together for 5 years, but sometimes I feel like you are like my father and I don't want to marry my father, actually I hate him and I don't want to hate you some day. _

_Gael: Im not your father P._

_Paige: You want me to go back marry you in two years, but I want to finish school marry maybe in 5 years more, I want to travel I want to be a coach you want me to stay at home taking care of kids making you dinner but I cant, your dreams aren't my dreams anymore._

_Gael: You are my dreams._

_Paige: But the Paige you dream isn't me._

_Gael: Is not you anymore._

_Paige: I think it wasn't me all this years, it just saw the light here away from my father._

_Gael: I love you, I can wait, move here apply for a public school, live together, don't do this P._

_Paige: I don't think is a good idea, I think we need space maybe we can see where things are going, you can visit me but you should ask with time if I can. I can visit you._

I don't know why but I feel tears coming down, this is hard I love him, but Cassie is right Im not in love with him.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

I talking with Cassie here in the bar I see behind her Paige and I think she is crying, Gael is taking her hand.

_Emily: Cassie I think Gael is giving a hard time to Paige she looks like she is crying._

_Cassie: I gonna kill him_

_Emily: Wait don't go._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

_Cassie: Hey dude are you being an asshole._

_Paige: C not now please can you give us some time._

_Cassie: You are crying even Emfields is seeing you crying._

_Gael: She is crying because she knows she is making a huge mistake._

_Paige: Gael please._

_Gael: Don't worry Paige I wont tell your dad this time but if he ask again I will tell so if you are being honest with everybody you should be honest with him too, so good luck_

_Paige: Gael, don't go we haven't finish talking._

_Gael: Yeah we have talk to you when I more calm down. Bye Cassie._

He walks away and I hear Gael said something to Emily.

_Gael: So take care of her when you can._

_Emily: I will._

* * *

**CASSIE POV:**

I saw Gael open the door and go, Emfields is walking to us, and I see Paige really crying Im starting to hear her sobs.

_Cassie: What the hell just happen?_

_Emily: Are you okey? Do you need water go to the room something; I can ask if I can go now._

_Paige: Thanks Ems, Im okey._

_Cassie: You didn't answer my fucking question._

_Paige: I broke up with him._

_Cassie: you did what?_

_Paige: You look surprise is bad or good._

_Cassie: I didn't think you will do it today or this weekend, did you think about your dad._

_Paige: He is gonna kill me but is your fault you told me to be brave so here Im._

_Cassie: This is huge I really need a drink._

_Emily: Can a bring you coffee or something?_

_Cassie: Not coffee something with alcohol._

_Emily: Sorry Cassie not here._

_Paige: Guys i need a walk alone I will see both of you later._

_Emily: Okey text me if you need something._

_Paige: Sure._

She walks away too, Im just in shock P is finally doing what she really feels and I don't know if is because I talk to her or because of Emily.

_Emily: Cassie Im worry, is she going to be okey?_

_Cassie: Yeah I think so, we will see later._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I got out of the coffee shop, when to put some pants and my running shoes and go for a long long run, because I need to stop my brain. When I finish I lay down at the grass I haven feel so relief in a long time, I know my father wont like this but I will tell the my schedule is really busy and I cant have Gael because is a distraction and is only space not a final break up.

I just think that something really change in my I have my dreams and I really want them to come true, I wanna really love somebody and be love, I want to feel, I want to think about somebody and put a smile in my mouth, and want to be touch and feel my legs get weak. But first of all I want to find myself be me not what my father or Gael or even Cassie wants me to be, just me the real Paige.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE So here it is Im thinking that I will make a little fast the next week (talking about the story) and be in the weekend to bring Samara visit in the story.**

**Any ideas, reviews, what do you think should Paige behave after this break up. **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**So happy for new followers and you favorite my story I'm so happy thank you. I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

**Hope you have a great Christmas night and you receive lots of love and joy here is another Christmas gift for you.**

**Dinosaurfan**** Merry Christmas for you too I will said happy new year next week. I being thinking about how will be Samara in the show she is really good and happy I will continue some of that road.**

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

Well it have been a few days now, Gael return the same Saturday he couldn't wait for Sunday, I ask him to stay and talk to me, but he said he wasn't ready to do it yet. On Monday we receive hour schedule I have Wednesday to Friday classes with Emily and Monday and Friday classes with Cassie, so obviously I can't avoid neither of them. I have been running every morning at 5 am sometimes Emily is there with me she doesn't talk at much I think she knows that I need space then we go to practice we haven't being working in my turns but I need to work it.

Today is Friday we are here Emily and me finish our morning run.

_Paige: Ems?_

_Emily: Yeah whats up?_

_Paige: We haven't work in my turns this week._

_Emily: You have been a little distance from me so I wanted to give you space._

_Paige: Im sorry is been a hard week._

_Emily: Yeah I know. We can start working this weekend again if you want and don't have any plans?_

_Paige: Yeah, oh wait your girlfriend is coming you don't have plans?_

_Emily: Yeah she is coming this afternoon but we can work at morning what about 8 am? Saturday and Sunday?_

_Paige: Sure but if you want to cancel and stay with your girlfriend let me know._

_Emily: Okey don't worry. _

_Cassie: Whats up girls? OMG thank God is frinday are we going to a club?_

_Paige: Don't think so Ems girlfriend is coming to visit her._

_Cassie: Perfect she has a date, you will be me day you need to get out find a hot guy and make out._

_Emily: Yeah we should go to a club does everyone have a fake ID?_

_Both Girls: Sure_

_Cassie: Perfect let's do it._

We train really hard today coach told us we will have a competition and 3 more weeks and we need to be prepare the competition will be in the university Gael is going so we will travel home, well at least my home. Thank God we will stay in a hotel but I know my father will be there and I haven't told that I broke up with Gael so is gonna be really bad in 3 weeks.

* * *

**CASSIE POV:**

The face of P change when Coach told us about going to San Diego for a swimming competition I know is really bad for her, this week she has been like a robot almost none talking at all, perfect schedule same routine, I didn't know this break up would be this hard, I hope today she have fun at the night club.

We are at the shower and she is with her eyes close.

_Cassie: Are you Okey?_

_Paige: Yeah just thinking of going back home._

_Cassie: I know P everything will be okey lets just have fun today._

_Paige: Sure._

Then I almost didn't notice she looks at Emily again when she is showering, I had been thinking about our little conversation when she said she wanted to be brave like her, does she means want to be with her brave. Their relationship is really weird is like an awkward relationship, like to girls they like each other but they cant. I need to see P reaction about Samara.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

Well at least today Paigey looks better she even going out with my and Samara, Im getting ready Samara is coming to our room, she wont stay here just she will wait until I finish some homework and then go for dinner and then meet the girl for the club night.

_Paige: You look really happy and pretty._

_Emily: Thank you, Im, I haven't see her in a month I think, I told you she studies in Hollis so I see here most of the weekends so is really hard._

_Paige: Yeah tell me about it._

_Emily: Are you really okey to go out?_

_Paige: I think I need a distraction so maybe this it is._

I hear a knock at the door and I opened and there she is my beautiful Sammy.

_Emily: Hi Sammy._

_Samara: Hi sweets (she kiss me in the mouth she want to deap the kiss but I knew Paigey was in the room too so I broke the kiss)_

_Emily: Hey I want to meet my roommate._

_Samara: Wait I hope you don't mind I bring Lauren with me._

_Emily: Oh, yeah sure._

Well I didn't know she was coming to, Lauren is Samara best friend, she was her first girlfriend, and then they broke up because she cheated and then they went back together and now they are good friends. I like her but she is always flirting with every girl even if they aren't gay and even if she is my girlfriend.

_Lauren: Hey Emy._

_Emily: Hey Lauren. Well Paige came here I want to introduce you._

_Paige: Hey._

_Emily: Well this is Sammy my girlfriend and this is Lauren her best friend. She is Paige my roommate, friend, and teammate._

_Both girls: Hi nice to meet you._

_Lauren: Beautiful are you single?._

_Emily: Yes but she is not gay so please don't do this._

_Lauren: Everybody is gay if they find the right person maybe Im for her._

_Emily: I don't think you are a right person for anybody_

_Samara: Emy don't start please._

_Emily: Whatever I will finish my homework and then we go for dinner. Paige maybe you can call Cassie to meet us for dinner too because Lauren is going right?_

_Lauren: Sure._

_Paige: The plan was for you to have time with your girlfriend alone and then meet us at the club, maybe if you want Lauren you can have dinner with us._

_Lauren: Yeah sure she is perfect I like her can I keep her?_

_Emily: No._

_Lauren: Sammy she is a little possessive of her be careful._

_Samara: Shut up Lauren._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

The smile of Ems disappear the moment she saw Lauren, I don't think she likes her very much, well she seems a little pushy or maybe they have a story to tell, but I own one to Ems for helping me with Gael so I will help her with Lauren. I text Cassie to came to the room so we can go to have dinner I know Ems is going to finish really soon.

A knock at the door. And I opened.

_Cassie: Hey there is she here._

_Paige: Hey yeah._

_Cassie: Hey there Im Cassie and Im Paige date._

_Lauren: You said she wasn't gay?_

_Emily: She isn't. She is Paigey best friend._

_Cassie: Im confuse you have two girlfriends or why are two girls here._

_Emily: No she is Samara, and she is Lauren Sammy best friend._

_Samara: Hi nice to meet you._

_Lauren: So Cassie, I like your best friend she is cute can I date her._

_Cassie: Sure._

_Me and Emily: Cassie don't._

_Lauren: Wow I haven't seen you and Sammy said the same words at the same time this is awkward._

_Paige: Well C, Lauren is coming with us for dinner and then we meet Ems and Samara at the River Club okey?_

_Cassie: Sure, let's go._

We exit the room I think Sammy is not too happy about Ems and me.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

We arrive at the Italian restaurant Sammy has been really serious something is wrong, and Im to afraid to ask but I know I have too.

_Emily: So, whats wrong?_

_Sammy: Nothing._

_Emily: Just said if is because of Lauren you know that I don't feel really comfortable with her she is your ex-girlfriend and you bring her to meet me, you will sleep in the same room so we cant have time together._

_Sammy: I thought you couldn't sleep outside your room, some school have those rules._

_Emily: Well mine not I can do it, but know I wont._

_Sammy: Sorry Emy I didn't know I should have ask you._

_Emily: Yeah, but now she is here so lets you have fun._

_Sammy: Can I ask you a question._

_Emily: Sure._

_Sammy: You were lying about Paige not being gay._

_Emily: She isn't._

_Sammy: Emily, please even your not working gay radar knows she is gay._

_Emily: She had a boyfriend she broke up with him last Saturday they were dating for 5 years. _

_Sammy: You are blind she is gay, and today you will see her being gay with Lauren I know. What I don't know if it will get you angry seeing her with another girl._

_Emily: I don't care if she is happy is okey._

_Sammy: Came on Emy don't lie to me you call her Paigey, you wait almost 5 months to call me Sammy, she calls you Ems and you have only meet her like what two weeks._

_Emily: Well what do you want we live together, practice together, and have class together. _

_Sammy: Ems is okey if you like her you know we have a really hard relationship a long distance relationship, but I want you to tell me before you cheated because you know is hard to me that topic._

_Emily: Come on Sammy, hard? Really? Lauren is here she cheated on you 2 times and you went back to her._

_Sammy: Because she is my best friend and I she was the one help me to come out I wont forget that any time soon. _

Yeah happy weekend to me this is going to be so bad, of course I don't like Paige well not in that way is something about here that it just makes me feels that I need to hug her and protect her. I have been thinking about she being gay but Im not sure and I don't want to fight with Sammy anymore so I should just keep it to myself.

* * *

**PAIGE POV: **

We have dinner and now we are at the River Club Lauren has been flirting with me and buying drinks since we arrive I think Im a little drunk and Ems haven't arrive yet. Cassie is dancing with some dude, hate when she is my date she is always with a dude and let me alone. Well this time Im not alone Im with Lauren.

_Lauren: Hey there you arrive._

_Emily: Hey, what are you drinking Paigey?_

_Lauren: Oh come on are you her mother?_

_Emily: She doesn't drink Lauren, she is being polite with you drinking._

_Sammy: Let her be she is a big girl Emy._

_Cassie: OMG we have being here and hour and you are already drunk._

_Paige: Both of you stop it right now, Sammy is right Im a big girl and I want to have fun, lets dance Lauren._

I took Lauren hand and bring her to the dance floor, yeah I know Im a little drunk but this is what I need to erase my mind a little bit. I don't feel so good but I feel Lauren dancing really close to me at the end of the dance floor I see Ems, Sammy and Cassie in a table. Ems is the only one looking at me, and she doesn't look happy. I know she doesn't like Lauren but is not like I gonna sleep with her either so she doesn't have anything to worry about.

* * *

**CASSIE POV:**

Well this is different I don't know if P is enjoying the dance or she is just to drunk that doesn't care. But I can see that Emily is really worry about her even Sammy can see her.

_Sammy: Earth to Emily where are you?_

_Emily: Can you say something to Lauren please I don't want to lose Paige as a friend tomorrow that she notices she lost her girl virginity._

_Cassie: Come on Emily, remember I already kiss P one time._

_Sammy: Really? This is getting really good._

_Emily: Please Sammy, Paige had a really bad week and that's why she is drinking and dancing like she doesn't care at all but tomorrow she will regret this._

_Sammy: Let her be, let's go and dance Emy._

_Emily: (I didn't want to scream at her but I just lost it) I don't want to dance I want you to stop that._

Then my head turn to look at the dance floor and I see her kissing her my face just couldn't believe what is happening. My mouth was so open that Cassie close it.

_Cassie: Ok now I want you to stop that, I haven't see P kiss anybody that way and is getting a little uncomfortable._

_Emily: You told me you want her to date Lauren so is your fault._

_Sammy: Both of you stopped it is nobody faults she kiss her because she want it._

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

I could stay there so I walk to the dance floor took Paige hand and when to the bathroom. I hear Lauren screaming at me because I just let her there.

We enter the bathroom and she is hugging me.

_Emily: Hey are you feeling good?_

_Paige: Ems hey you I having lots of fun and you._

_Emily: You are kissing a girl did you know that?_

_Paige: You are kissing a girl too did you know that?_

_Emily: Yeah because I love girls but you._

_Paige: I don't know really, I never date a girl are they good?_

_Emily: Yeah but you are drunk and maybe you feel lonely and that's why you are kissing a girl and I hate that girl._

_Paige: You hate it because I kiss her?_

_Emily: Yeah… I mean not is because she is Sammy ex-girlfriend._

_Paige: ohh sorry Ems I didn't know._

_Emily: Yeah I know_

_Then Cassie opens the door._

_Cassie: Is she okey?_

_Paige: Cass ups sorry you hate that nickname.. C whats up, Ems hate Lauren too because she kiss me._

_Emily: No, is because she is Sammy ex-girlfriend._

_Paige: Yeah that too, we should leave her here, and you should go with Sammy hotel and have crazy hot sex._

_Cassie: Ok ok you are really drunk because you never talk that way. I will take her to the room Ems you should stay here with your girlfriend._

_Paige: Ems is mine call her Emfields._

_Emily: No lets take her together._

We arrive at the table, Sammy and Lauren is there.

_Lauren: You are not fun Emily she wants to stay here with me._

_Paige: No I hate you._

_Emily: Sorry she is drunk, Sammy maybe we can have lunch tomorrow I need to take Paige to our room._

_Sammy: Came on Emy, I know Cassie can take her lets stay I want to stay._

_Emily: Well if you wanna stay, please stay I will call you tomorrow for lunch._

I just walk away and I can see that Sammy is not happy and she drink the hold glass she has in her hand at once so she is getting drunk tonight. Then I see some guy stop Cassie and talking to him.

_Emily: Cassie just say I will take care of here._

_Cassie: But Emily._

_Emily: Is okey don't worry go and have fun._

She walks away I ask for a cab and then arrive at the room. I change her close she is almost sleeping so she doesn't help me at all.

_Emily: Paige Im going to the bathroom I will let you here a bottle of water and a basket if you need to throw up._

I was in the bathroom taking off my make up, I just replay Paige kissing Lauren what the help was she thinking, or what the hell Im so angry about. When I return Paige is sleeping in my bed.

_Paige: Can I sleep with you please._

_Emily: Sure._

I lay next to her and she hug me and I can hear her sobs again. So I just hug her back.

_Emily: Are you awake?_

_Paige: yeah _

_Emily: Why you always cry whats wrong?_

_Paige: I don't know I just feel so sad and unhappy about everything in my life._

_Emily: You see really happy today kissing Lauren._

_Paige: I already told you I was sorry about._

_Emily: You don't need to be sorry is your life._

_Paige: So why you sound angry about it. I didn't know she was her ex-girlfriend you didn't told me._

_Emily: Is not because of that._

Then her head turn and she is looking at me and I can se her beautiful brown eyes, and this feeling I haven't have since Maya the feeling that I need to kiss her if I do it she will remember because now she looks more sober so I cant.

_Paige: So what is it? Tell me?_

_Emily: just sleep Paige._

_Paige: I don't want to sleep tell me._

_Emily: If I tell you everything will change and I don't want too._

_Paige: Well life sucks so do it._

_Emily: When she kiss you I was so angry and I didn't know why, but earlier Sammy told me that she thinks you are gay and I like you and you like me._

_Paige: Do you like me?_

_Emily: I don't know but when Im with you I have this feeling of hug you and a few minutes ago I really want to kiss you._

_Paige: Do it, it wont change anything only you will find out what you are feeling._

_Emily: Because you don't feel anything right?_

_Paige: Because right now I think you are the best of my days._

She said that and I could stop myself so I kiss her, really slow and sweet and at the begging she didn't kiss me back but then her hand was in my face and kiss me back, I can feel her tears coming down to my mouth and then I hear a knock she just jump of bed and said.

_Paige: Don't tell please Ems._

_And go to her bed I open the door and it was Cassie._

_Cassie: Hey did I wake you?_

_Emily: Not really, you wanna stay._

_Cassie: Sure I will sleep with her, is she okey?_

_Emily: Yeah she is sleeping._

_Cassie: Are you okey?_

_Emily: Yeah, why you didn't stay._

_Cassie: Because I was worry._

* * *

**CASSIE POV:**

I was lying to Emily it looks like she is lying too she looks like she wants to cry, I lay at Paige bed and I can hear her sobs and then I think I hear Emily sobs too. Did they fight or what is wrong. Did Emily fight with Sammy.

I lie because I was at the club at the bar asking for a drink and then I turn to the dance floor and I saw Lauren kissing Sammy I notice Sammy was really drunk but what the hell, even Emily and me have only been friend for a few weeks I could stay and see her girlfriend kissing another girlfriend. And now I can hear her crying I cant tell her, because she was so happy about Sammy coming.

Hate that Im always the one to see other people cheated. And I always see my friends couples cheated and I never to brave to tell them. This sucks.

* * *

**Santa bring you a gift early today**

**Happy Christmas now I need to get ready to my family dinner **

**Update next Friday**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**So happy for new followers and you favorite my story I'm so happy thank you. I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

**Hope you ate a lot here in Mexico we eat turkey and mash potatoes and a lot of more stuff. **

**Dinosaurfan**** here is a time machine I have been thinking all day in this chapter that I need to writing and show you what is going to happen. **

**rsbchamp2**** thank you so much, Im so happy you love my story, I was really nervous about writing one but I think Im not too bad.**

**PrettyLittleVeg**** Im from Mexico that's why I was so nervous about writing in English but I knew I will have more reads in English than Spanish. **

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I wake up at 5 am I didn't sleep well my head was making a really wrong story about me kissing Ems, OMG it wasn't my head? It was me really kissing her OMG, can I just die. What Im gonna do she is my roommate, my teammate, she has a girlfriend OMG what the hell is wrong with me. I just jump out of bed put some running shoes and go for a run. This cant be happening to me.

* * *

**CASSIE POV:**

I wake up at 6 am I turn around and I don't see P then I turn and Emily is awake.

_Cassie: Hey, do you know where she is?_

_Emily: I didn't see her when I wake up, but her running shoes are not here so maybe a run._

_Cassie: What she is hangover right?_

_Emily: I don't know maybe she isn't. Actually I should meet her in a hour for her turns at the pool you can come please._

_Cassie: Are you asking me to go, or you are saying that you need me to go with you._

_Emily: I…_

_Cassie: What happen yesterday, P was crying all night and you too, did you fight?_

_Emily: We talk about her kissing Lauren._

_Cassie: And?_

_Emily: Nothing is nothing she wont remember anyway so I just gonna forget about are you coming?_

_Cassie: No, until you tell me whats wrong._

_Emily: Fine stay here._

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

I arrive at the pool and she wasn't there I way for 30 minutes and she never arrive so I decide to go back to the room and call Samara if she want to go have some breakfast because tomorrow I will work at the coffee shop and I wont have time to be with here.

When I arrive at the room she wasn't there and either Cassie, but I notice her running shoes so maybe she came and change, I look for a note or a text at my cellphone and nothing. This maybe thing that she remembers but she want to forget about so I will help her.

_Calling Samara:_

_Emily: Hello Sammy?_

_Lauren: Mmm Hi Emy she is just waking up let me put her on the phone._

_Sammy: OMG what the hell happen Lauren?_

_Lauren: Shhh Emy is on the phone._

_Sammy: Ohh hi Emy I drink too yesterday. But tell me how is Paige?_

_Emily: She is good I think. I was calling you if you want to have breakfast and then go to the mall, maybe a movie or something but without Lauren please just you and me?_

_Sammy: Ohh what about lunch better and then mall and movie I don't feel very good give me some time to figure it out last night please._

_Emily: Ok see you at lunch at the Mexican Restaurant near the hotel okey?_

_Sammy: Yeah see you there._

I hang up what the hell she has to figure it out, I need to figure it out what I going to do with that kiss this cant be anything good for our roommate relationship. I hear a knock at the door and is Cassie.

_Cassie: Hey there._

_Emily: She is not back yet._

_Cassie: Actually she is sleeping in my room, she was supposed to stay there and make an essay but didn't break her books so Im here to pick them up._

_Emily: Why she didn't do it here?_

_Cassie: Because she said you need time with your girlfriend._

_Emily: Ohh right._

_Cassie: You too have been so weird can you explain what is happening?_

_Emily: Nothing, I think she feels a little awkward about her kissing my girlfriend ex._

_Cassie: I think is something more and both of you are lying but eventually I will figure it out, there is nothing P haven't told me so when she is ready she will let me know. _

_Emily: I you will let me know (I wink at her)_

So this is my life now, Sammy doesn't remember what happen yesterday I don't know if is a good idea or a bad one. Paige doesn't want to see me, that's means she remember and she isn't confortable about what happen, and Cassie is just been so pushy about what happen and Im a real mess I kiss her, she kiss me back, Im so fucking confuse that my head hurts. I need to sleep and wait until is time for lunch with Sammy.

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I wake up again I see Cassie listen her ipod and reading some class book.

_Cassie: Hey there sleeping head._

_Paige: Hey I was tired of running._

_Cassie: And training your turns with Ems._

_Paige: Actually I didn't meet her at the pool, I came back took a shower and then here._

_Cassie: What she woke up to help you with your turns._

_Paige: I wasn't feeling well._

_Cassie: And you didn't tell her? That's why she didn't know you where here._

_Paige: You saw her?_

_Cassie: Yeah in your room. _

_Paige: What did she said?_

_Cassie: What the hell is wrong with you too, can you fucking tell me because she is been weird, she looks sad, she cry all night and you too._

_Paige: I kiss…_

_Cassie: Lauren yeah I know I saw you kissing her what the hell whats that about?_

_Paige: I don't know she was there and the I look at her dark brown eyes and I kiss her or she kiss me and I kiss her back._

_Cassie: You were so drunk that night that didn't notice that Lauren has beautiful green eyes no dark brown._

_Paige: Oh yeah that's what I mean. ( I know I wasn't talking about Lauren when I said that but I cant tell C now is too soon)_

_Cassie: So you kiss a girl and you like it?_

_Paige: Is not funny C._

_Cassie: I know what anyways answer the question._

_Paige: It felt different she was really aggressive, but then (I remember my kiss with Ems) it was so sweet and lovely that I start crying and I didn't know why._

_Cassie: I didn't see you crying at the bathroom maybe when Ems took you there you were crying._

_Paige: Maybe I don't know._

_Cassie: Why did you cry?_

_Paige: I don't know I think I really feel the kiss or I don't really know._

_Cassie: So you like Lauren? _

_Paige: What? Not of course not._

_Cassie: Good because I don't like her for you._

_Paige: Im not gay._

_Cassie: Come on Paige, you felt something really good with a woman maybe you like woman better than man. Wait a minute did you felt something when I kiss you?_

_Paige: I thought you didn't remember that?_

_Cassie: I do answer the dam question?_

_Paige: I didn't._

_Cassie: And why with Lauren you did?_

_Paige: I .. (I couldn't tell her I wasn't talking about my kiss with Lauren so I lie) I really don't know, but isn't because of her because I repeat I don't like her, is maybe because I was open to that idea._

_Cassie: Ohh, so you are gonna date girls now?_

_Paige: No, actually I need a boyfriend to forget about this feeling and want to know more about this feeling._

_Cassie: You are so funny, you open a new door and isn't going anywhere, so you can lie to yourself or anybody you want but the idea will be always there. Maybe Ems can introduce you some girls._

_Paige: No, and about Ems please this is our secret if you tell her I promess I will kill you and the kill you again. _

_Cassie: Okey okey take it easy. Maybe when Ems and Sammy break up you too can be a couple._

_Paige: Are you crazy Ems love Sammy and isn't going to happen, so please Im not dating Ems or any girl._

_Cassie: Yeah Im not sure Sammy is the right girl for Ems too._

_Paige: Why do you say that?_

_Cassie: Mmm just a feeling I have about Sammy but anyway start your homework. I text Ems we will be at the bowling for dinner and some games._

_Paige: You didn't ask me if I wanted to go._

_Cassie: You were sleeping so, and actually now that you are some lady lover you need to hand out with lady lovers so we are going with three lady lovers and me._

_Paige: Im saying you if you said something or make a joke about what I told you I will kill you with the bowling ball._

_Cassie: I wont saying anything about what we talk. But just remember everybody saw you kissing Lauren and she will be there._

OMG this isn't happening bowling night with two out four girls I kiss in one night. What I going to do know. I have to work in my turns because we will have a competition in 3 weeks and I cant even see Emily without thinking about her lips in my mouth, her hand in my neck Oh God this is going to we really hard for me, I need to find a boy soon so this feeling stay away from me.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Do you want me to write about Ems and Sammy lunch date next chapter or just going to the bowling? Im here to follow your advice. **


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**So happy for new followers and you favorite my story I'm so happy thank you. I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

**I have been thinking about what I want to do with Paige and Emily we cant jump just being in a relationship I think Paige has to figure it out first and then she can fight for Emily.**

**PrettyLittleVeg**** I know I don't like her to date boys but I think when you first have feelings for somebody and you think you shouldn't have it you do everything to forget about them so no dating with boys maybe a couple of date so she can see is not her thing. Don't worry I trust Cassie to make her fight for Emily. Here I give a especial gilf for you.**

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I have being thinking what on earth is going to happen tonight, Cassie and me will meet the other three girls in a little bit. I change my clothes like three times and Cassie laughs about me, she didn't stop asking me if I was going on a date or what.

_Cassie: So are you ready you kiss a girl that is inside of this building?_

_Paige: Yeah and I want you to forget about that._

_Cassie: Come on Paige you almost eat her face and then told me you feel something for her. _

_Paige: I didn't feel something for her I felt something different kissing a woman._

_Cassie: Yeah this going to be so awkward that I should buy some popcorns and just watch and don't play at all. Come on you are my team, if is a team we are five so I will sit down and see all the tension between you and Lauren or maybe you and Emily._

_Paige: Shut up remembers I will kill you with that heavy ball if you joke about it._

_Cassie: Yeah yeah I get it lets enter. _

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

I was waiting for the other girls. Our lunch date was good I was afraid that Sammy will look for a fight because I didn't stay with her at the club, I almost tell her about our kiss but I just couldn't and also she was being so sweet is like she knew I had something bad to tell her and didn't wanted to know so I just didn't do it. Lauren and Sammy where talking about Paigey kissing Lauren and I was just getting a little angry or maybe jealous about it. Then I see her enter the room she looks good her hair is a little curvy like she didn't make an effort to look back but she still does.

_Lauren: Hey beautiful._

_Cassie: Hi Lauren I already told you I don't like girls._

_Lauren: I wasn't talking to you, just to the great kisser next to you._

_Cassie: Yeah Yeah about that she doesn't like you that way._

_Lauren: She wasn't complaining last night._

_Cassie: She was drunk._

_Paige: Yeah about that I was drunk sorry; I didn't mean to kiss you._

She said that and I look at the floor what she said that to me or to Lauren.

_Sammy: Lets start playing, lets make teams._

_Cassie: Lets make two team of two and I will watch and then I will plain with one of the two losers and the losers pay for dinner okey?_

_Lauren: Sounds like a plan. Lets throw a coin and pick teams Emily against Sammy because you go bowling really often so is not fair for you too to be team._

_Sammy: Head._

The coin shows head and I already know she is going to pick Lauren is no way she going to pick Paige so Im stuck with Paige and we don't talk at all.

_Sammy: Sorry baby we cant be team so I choose Lauren. (And she give me a little kiss)_

_Emily: Is okey._

I turn around and Paigey is looking at me.

_Emily: If you are okey we are team again I guess._

_Paige: Yeah, but I don't really know how to do this._

_Emily: I can teach you is fun._

_Paige: You are teaching me everything now in days._

_Emily: I guess so, are you okey with…_

_Paige: Can we don't talk about right here in front of your girlfriend. _

_Emily: I was going to said if you are okey with me teaching you a lot of new stuff._

_Paige: Ohh, yeah some stuff are good._

_Cassie: So Ems and P, kill their asses and buy me some dinner._

* * *

**CASSIE POV:**

The game begging actually Lauren and Sammy where pretty good at this game at the first 4 throws Emily didn't help Paige but know she is just beside her and she took her hand to let her know how to hold the ball and then I see her she is getting red, I never see Paige getting red for somebody touch and her arms has goosebumps what the hell is happening.

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

She is touching me I can feel my skin getting burn by her touch, I haven't feel this before not even with Gael, I really need to stop this feeling. We continue playing and even I wasn't good enough we win we were so excited that we hug and jump. When I look into her deep brown eyes I wanted to kiss her so bad that I almost did and Cassie was hugging us.

_Cassie: Yeah we won a dinner. You both are a perfect couple for everything;_

_Sammy: Not for everything remembers Emy is mine._

_Cassie: Yeah whatever. _

_Paige: Actually Im really tired I will skip the dinner._

_Lauren: I want to go to the club again lets go._

_Cassie: Yeah lets go._

_Sammy: Better idea, Lauren and Cassie go to the club, Paige go to sleep if you are tire and maybe you and me can have a romantic dinner at the hotel._

_Lauren: So I have to look for a place to sleep tonight right?_

_Sammy: Great idea._

I hear that Ems is going with Sammy and I almost scream I said she cant but I just look at the floor and hold my tears away.

I just walk away not even said goodbye to anybody and start running to my room. I arrive and start crying, my mind was getting so crazy about it thinking about Sammy touching Ems and kissing her, so I just take to sleeping pills because is not going to be another way to stop my mind.

* * *

NEXT MORNING:

**PAIGE POV:**

I open my eyes at 7 am and look at Ems bed and she wasn't there I notice that everything was the same at last night her bed was still made it, that means she didn't come home and spend the night with Sammy. I put some clothes and my running shoes and when for a run I need to take my mind of Ems and Sammy having sex all night this is so wrong she wasn't mine.

I was laying in the grass thinking about my feelings this was so wrong but feels so right at the same time, I was thinking about was Cassie told me to be brave. So if my feelings are right and I want to do this I have to fight harder for her. And then I feel somebody sitting next to me.

_Emily: Hey._

_Paige: Hey what are you doing here?_

_Emily: Well I told u we will train Saturday and Sunday so here Im._

_Paige: Oh yeah I thought you will stay with Sammy. You didn't come home and you didn't let me know, Coach told us you should tell me._

_Emily: First I make a promise to help you here Im, I stay at Sammys and actually Coach told us to tell the Capitan and Im the Capitan._

_Paige: Yeah sorry, I was worry._

_Emily: You knew I will stay there we talked about this in the bowling. _

_Paige: Yeah sorry. I going for a swim you don't need to stay you can go back in bed with Sammy._

_Emily: Why do you even care, you haven't talked to me since the night at the club._

_Paige: I don't, you can go know._

I start walking to the pool building I knew she was behind me.

_Emily: You are always running talk to me._

_Paige: What the hell you want from me._

_Emily: I want the true what did you feel, why you kiss me back, why you are so angry about me spending the night with Sammy she is my girlfriend._

_Paige: I know she is your fucking girlfriend, and you cheated on her with me and you still stay with here._

I shouldn't have said that I see her eyes getting red and a tear falling down and then turn around and start walking. I grab her arm and.

_Paige: Sorry I didn't mean to say that._

I put my hand in her face and wipe the tear. She took my hand and look at my eyes and start taling.

_Emily: It having a crazy weekend I didn't expected to look at you kissing Lauren and feeling something, you don't even like girls and I have a girlfriend. I know you don't care but yesterday we were at the hotel and Sammy wanted to have sex but I couldn't do it, I wasn't sure I want her anymore and it wasn't fair to her or you or even to me, my feelings have been making me crazy. And you don't talk you kiss me and you disappear all day and in the bowling you were really happy looking me if you want to kiss me when we win, but then you run away again. I almost run behind you, but I knew you were having problems with this feelings and I don't want to be a pain in the ass or making you uncomfortable like I know I do. But you confused me so bad I haven't feel this since Maya I didn't think I will feel it again. Im not here to ask you for something I even don't know what the hell I want and this is a process you need to do by yourself, and I will give you time to process all this but please think about it._

She let go my hand put both hands in my face and give me a little kiss and then walk away. She was doing what I always do walk away but first she said what she need to said. I start feeling my tears falling I put both hands in my face and close my eyes.

* * *

**CASSIE POV: **

I went for a run and see Ems and Paige fighting I didn't want to interrupt so I just hide and follow them to the pool and then I hear everything. OMG I knew it something was happening is like that feeling when you see somebody and you knew he likes her or in this case she likes her. Ems just walk away I was almost screaming at Paige, well I wasn't really saying aloud to stop her but I want too. This girl need some balls; she should have cut Gael balls and stay with them. OMG Ems needs to know that Sammy cheated too. But I know if I tell Ems about this I need to tell Paige about that time I slept with Gael.

* * *

**I DON'T KNOW HOW I EVEN THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER I ALWAYS WRITE AND THEN MY IMAGINATION START TO GROW AND THEN I READ THE CHAPTER AND SAID OH GOD THIS IS BAD OR OH GOD THIS IS GOOD.**

**HAPPY FRIDAY READERS.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**So happy for new followers and you favorite my story I'm so happy thank you. I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

**cosmicmo**** when I write that she slept with Gael I was like wow where this came from but know I get why she always protecting Paige is because she has this secret, is better for her to out rat Sammy but she can be lying to Paige all this time.**

* * *

**CASSIE POV:**

I was there watching her crying and then she just jump at the pool I thought she was going to swim her ass off but I haven't see her come out for air so I just run and jump at the pool, she was with her eyes close so I just took her head and move her she open up her eyes and came for air.

_Cassie: What the hell was that about?_

_Paige: What the hell are you doing here?_

_Cassie: Answer my question._

_Paige: I just need to clear my mind._

_Cassie: By killing you._

_Paige: You are so dramatic eventually I will came out for air, relax._

_Cassie: P, come on, I thought with the break up you will be free and happy, to do what you wanted to do, but now look so sad and upset is like you wanna disappear, come talk to me Im you best friend, you can have a better best friend but Im the only one you have right know so suck it up._

_Paige: You are the only one because you are the best._

I smile a little bit but I know that the day she knows about my and Gael she will know that she need a better one.

_Cassie: So whats wrong?_

_Paige: Sometimes I think that this was a mistake move out of San Diego is a mistake, break up with Gael is a mistake and the everything Im doing is wrong._

_Cassie: This is not a mistake is what you wanted to be free to follow your dreams your feelings. _

_Paige: Yeah, about that, can you do something for me._

_Cassie: Anything you know that._

_Paige: Can we change rooms maybe for a couple of weeks until the competition in San Diego._

_Cassie: May I ask why?_

_Paige: Mm, I kind of have a fight with Emily and I need space and focus in my swimming._

_Cassie: Oh, you know coach told you she will help you with your turns what you are going to do about that._

_Paige: Well she already coach me a couple of times I will practice that._

_Cassie: You have class and swimming practice with her too._

_Paige: Yeah well I will suck it up those time but the rooms it just temporally please?_

_Cassie: Sure, are you gonna tell her?_

_Paige: Not really, I think she works today so I will make a bag for some clothes and if I need something I will do it when she is not there._

_Cassie: Is like you are running, she will see you on Monday you know that, better she will see me in the night. What should I tell her?_

_Paige: She didn't come home last night, maybe she wont be there this night too so don't worry and you tell her what you want I don't care at all._

_Cassie: Okey, what at one point you will need to talk to her, you can do this to her she is a great girl, and you need to talk to resolve the problem. P maybe the answer is there you just need to follow what you are feeling._

_Paige: Im following what Im feeling I need space from her, so are you gonna change rooms or not?_

_Cassie: Sure._

_Paige: Ok, know you change clothes and I will swim see you at lunch to change rooms._

_Cassie: Yeah, have a good swim and don't forget to take air._

_Paige: Yeah Yeah._

* * *

**STILL CASSIE POV**

I get out of the pool and she start swimming, she was right her turns start to get better. I walk back my room and Emily was on the way out, I thing she was going to work.

_Emily: What happen to you, you are all wet?_

_Cassie: Yeah I felt in the pool so that's why._

_Emily: Oh, did you see Paige._

_Cassie: Yeah, good job on the turns she is getting better._

_Emily: Actually we only practiced like two times, but I think she is a fast student._

_Cassie: Yeah she is, you need to have patience with her._

_Emily: Yeah I know, well I need to go, I will meet Sammy she is going home in a couple of hours and then I need to work._

_Cassie: Oh yeah about that I think you can find a better girlfriend._

_Emily: LOL Spencer said the same one time._

_Cassie: Maybe she is right. She sounds smart._

_Emily: She is very smart, well I will think about, have a good afternoon see you later._

And then she walks away too. OMG today is gonna sucks, P was wrong Sammy is going back home today so she is gonna be there at night.

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I know I know I promise I will fight for her, but this feeling is so strong I never feel this way before and Im so scare that I don't know what to do. I know I need to be brave but right now I don't want to make a mistake and mostly I don't want to get Ems hurt she doesn't deserve this. I can see her cry again and that's why I need to be away from her until I know what to do with this.

And about Cassie, she is my best friend she always joking about me being gay so I know she will be fine if Im, but first I need to tell her the true about what is happening, she can be in the dark this long. We don't have any secrets and now I have one and is not fair to her to help me with this without knowing the true.

I arrive at my room make a little bag with clothes my books and laptop everything I need and then if I forget something I will take it when she is not here.

_Cassie: This is a bad idea, Red girl told me I will do something of her homework and she wont said anything to coach. I don't think Ems will said something right?_

_Paige: I don't know, she is the Capitan she can said everything._

_Cassie: If Coach gets angry I will said you make me do this._

_Paige: Yeah, whatever just do it._

_Cassie: I saw Ems, she is coming home tonight. She will see me and freak out._

_Paige: I already told you I don't care what you tell her, just shut up and do this for me. I will tell you when Im ready why Im doing this._

_Cassie: Better be soon._

_Paige: Yeah, thank you anyway see you at practice I will do some homework._

_Cassie: Yeah me too good night._

I went to Cassie room it was a real mess so I clean a little bit and start reading the chapter I need for my class tomorrow. I don't know if I will go for a run I know Ems will be there. Maybe I can go to another place.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

I saw Paige sleeping with the cover on her face, so I didn't want to wake her up. I went to take a shower and when I came out I saw Cassie sleeping in Paige bed.

_Emily: Cassie? What the hell are you doing here?_

_Cassie: What, whats wrong? _

I think I scream to loud because now she is scare.

_Cassie: You scare me the shit out of me? What happen?_

_Emily: Why you are on Paige bed?_

_Cassie: Surprise Im your temporally roommate._

_Emily: What?_

_Cassie: Well P told me you too need space and ask me if I can change room for a couple of weeks._

_Emily: A couple of weeks? What the hell does she need all this time to think about it?_

_Cassie: Think about what? She didn't tell me whats wrong._

_Emily: Nothing we have a misunderstanding, but she didn't need to move out I need to talk to her._

_Cassie: Wait Ems is 11 pm she is sleep maybe you can talk to her tomorrow at practice or school._

_Emily: Yeah maybe you are right, go to sleep._

_Cassie: Sorry Ems, I told you need to be patience she will come around._

_Emily: You knew when I was going to work right?_

_Cassie: Yeah sorry for not telling you but you will be running out of the room to talk to her and maybe is a good think you both have space, she need to figure it out by herself and then she will tell us._

_Emily: You know about us?_

_Cassie: She didn't told me anything I just figure it out, and maybe I listen you a little at the pool._

I sit at my bed, I knew it wasn't my secret but I need to talk to somebody my friends are not here, and Cassie figure it out so she wont said anything.

_Emily: I really need to talk to somebody, (I start crying) my friends are not here and I going crazy._

_Cassie: You can talk to me I wont tell anybody._

_Emily: You are her best friend._

_Cassie: She can do so much better but she hasn't figure it out yet. _

_Emily: I cheated on Sammy. (I let out a huge sob)_

_Cassie: With P?_

_Emily: We only kiss, well I kiss her._

_Cassie: Where I didn't see that, I only see her kissing Lauren, and sorry about that._

_Emily: When we came here I help her changing her clothes and then she asked me to hold her and I did, I could stop myself and asked about the kiss I was I think a little jealous._

_Cassie: What she said?_

_Emily: She said she was having fun, and it didn't mean anything. But for me it did. So I told her that I didn't want her with her and she asked me why and I could stop myself and I kissed her._

_Cassie: Did she kiss you back?_

_Emily: I think at the begging she didn't but then she did and it was amazing and then I remember I had a girlfriend or she did I don't know and then…_

_Cassie: I enter the room and both of you were crying. _

_Emily: The next day I saw Sammy and she was so kind with me that I couldn't tell her about what I did and I felt so guilty and Im a really bad girlfriend I haven't do this to anybody and I don't know what to do, and Sammy is back home and Paige is not here to talk about everything or to help me figure it out. A huge part of me tells me I need her all the time and other part is tell me that Im doing something really bad to her, and she is freaking out. _

_Cassie: Do you like her?_

_Emily: I like Paige, and I don't know if Im in love with Sammy we have only being dating for few months and is a long distance relationship and we have a lot of problems because of Lauren. _

_Cassie: Ems I need to tell you something important…_

* * *

**CASSIE POV:**

This is my turn to be honest, if I tell her about Lauren and Sammy kissing in the club I need to be honest to Paige too. I know Paige actually didn't cheat on Gael but someday this true will hunt me and is better that I tell her.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**I WILL UPDATE UNTIL MONDAY I THINK. **

**I HAVE A QUESTION DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL PAIGE FIRST ABOUT GAEL OR EMS ABOUT SAMMY ? WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**So happy for new followers and you favorite my story I'm so happy thank you. I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

**So for me tomorrow is December 31 maybe this is your chapter for new year, or maybe you will have a new one tomorrow I don't know maybe a will give you a surprise!.**

**TheSeeker so happy you are enjoying my story, here is an update for you.**

**Yonotoe Yeah sometimes my chapter are longer but I always want you to stop a chapter and you said what I want more so I write one and then I change the end of the chapter and start the new one right away. So here is and update for you too.**

**PrettyLittleVeg**** you are always my more loyal reviewer so I happy to hear about your opinion every time, yeah I know when I write about Cassie and Gael I was thinking nooo you didn't do that but is good .**

* * *

**CASSIE POV:**

_Emily: Cassie can we talk about this tomorrow and so tired and I want to wake up earlier to run maybe I can see Paigey and talk to here._

_Cassie: Sure, we talk about this tomorrow. _

Well I wait another day to talk to Emily but tomorrow at night I will tell her, and also this week I will tell Paige about Gael. I know I may lose Paige as a friend but she deserve to know the true and she will know.

NEXT MORNING (MONDAY TWO MORE WEEKS FOR COMPETITION IN SAN DIEGO)

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I know I always run at 6 am and then go to swim practice but I will change my time I don't want to see Ems if is not necessary so this time I will go to the gym and then go to swim practice.

_Coach: Good morning girls, today I will be timing your practice because we have two more weeks and by the end of this week I will know how will be swimming so today each of you will work alone, okey?_

_Girls: Okey Coach._

Perfect day I saw Ems but I won't be practice with her, so we don't need to talk.

I HOUR LATER:

_Coach: Perfect girls now hit the showers and go to class. Fields and McCullers when you finish your shower came and see me at my office please._

_Both Girls: Sure._

Good bye perfect day. I hit the shower and starts saying to myself don't look at Ems naked body, please stay focus on the wall or just close your eyes. I knew Cassie was continue watching all my moves so she can figure it out what was wrong with me so I can give it anything yet Im not ready.

_Emily: Are you ready to see Coach?_

_Paige: Yeah lets go and Emily if coach ask you about our training you can said the true that we haven't train that much._

_Emily: Ok don't worry._

Knock Knock

_Coach: Come in girls._

_Emily: You wanted to see us._

_Coach: Yes, first at all great time both of you. Fields, I have seen you have been working with McCullers, her turns are a lot better that's why she is getting almost your time so now I have a perfect team for relay. So both of you congratulations Paige you have the open position and Emily you will finish the relay so that's one of the two events you will be on._

_Both Girls: Thank you Coach._

_Coach: Okey, at the end of the week I will put the list with the events you will have. You can go to class now._

_Both Girls: Thanks again Coach._

Well that went well I was thinking she will said something bad but I was all good.

_Emily: Well you are a fast learner we only work like three times and you already do it perfect, congrats._

_Paige: Thank you, for teach me._

_Emily: Paige can we talk please._

_Paige: Ems I need some space please I will talk to you when Im ready. _

_Cassie: So you to make out already and you are friends again._

_Emily: Not really but I think is getting there._

_Cassie: Okey. Paige you are killing Ems so hurry up._

_Paige: C go to class and shut up._

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

The day was pretty worry at class Paige sit down in another table so she wasn't near to me, at the begging I was really sad but I get it is difficult to develop feelings and don't know what to do. At the afternoon I have work so I ask Cassie to meet me there at 6 pm for a coffee and the talk she wanted to have.

_Cassie: Hey there are you almost finish?_

_Emily: Yeah 20 more minutes sit I will bring you some free coffee and we can talk._

And then Paige enter with a boy I think his name is Mike, she saw me and nod to me, I finish my shift at the coffee shop but I went to their table to take they order, they were having fun and talking and I know he was flirting with her.

_Emily: Excuse me do you need or want something?_

_Mike: Yeah sure, you can bring me a regular coffee and to beautiful Paige mmm what do you want?_

_Paige: I want…_

_Emily: A cappuccino with an extra shot I got it._

_Mike: Wow how did you know?_

_Emily: She is my roommate._

_Mike: Perfect maybe I will came here to ask you some question about how I can be Paige new boyfriend._

_Emily: Sure why not._

Perfect so she only needs time with me, and she will date guys to forget about me, I put the order and told Kevin my shift was over.

_Cassie: How the hell is that?_

_Emily: Paige date._

_Cassie: What?_

_Emily: I don't know, I think she is one of our class so I don't know._

_Cassie: You look angry._

_Emily: Im not angry actually can we go to pick up dinner and go to the room and talk I don't want to be here anymore._

_Cassie: Ok._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I knew this was a bad idea to accept Mike coffee date but I really need to take my mind of Emily, and actually I wasn't doing anything wrong I like Mike he is cute and he is at the football team and is fun, easy and then.

CELLPHONE TEXT:

_Lovely C: You are doing everything wrong you know?_

_Paige: I don't know what you are talking about?_

_Lovely C: You are hurting her and isn't cool P I like her._

_Paige: Stop talking about something you don't know._

* * *

**CASSIE POV:**

We but some pizza and Ems was really upset about Paige being with that guy, I text her but she didn't care at all, she was doing everything wrong and when she decide if she wants Ems I hope she will still be available.

_Cassie: Are you sure you are okey?_

_Emily: Yeah, I get you know the first time I have feeling or somebody knew about me liking girls I run to my exboyfriend Ben and almost have sex with him._

_Cassie: so you never been with a guy?_

_Emily: Nope, I told you I like girls._

_Cassie: Yeah my bad I thought all lesbian have being with a guy and then know that it wasn't their thing._

_Emily: Yeah everybody thinks that way is not so simple , so that's why I get it, this doesn't mean Im happy about but I get it is a difficult decision so you have to be really sure about._

_Cassie: Yeah. So…_

_Emily: Yeah lets talk you sound so serious yesterday so here we are._

_Cassie: You know, Im always in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's why Im always doing bad decisions. You know I like you a lot, you look like a good girl with good intentions, I almost didn't tell you about this, because if tell you I have to do be honest with Paige and I haven't being honest with her this 3 years and this is killing me._ (I could hold on anymore and start crying).

_Emily: Cassie whats wrong you scare me._

_Cassie: Sorry I need to tell you this but you have to promess to no tell Paige about this and this must not to change your opinion about what you are gonna do with Paige is only has to do with your relationship with Sammy, I don't want to hurt you but you I want to be honest and clear with you. _(I took a deep breath and here we go)

_You know that night at the club I stay because I was with Peter, the guy I wanted to hook up, and I was there with him, and I don't know how or why I look at the floor dance and I saw Sammy dancing with Lauren very close and I didn't like it, and i knew that because later I saw them kissing each other. _(I look at the floor waiting for her reaction)

_Emily: You what?_

_Cassie: Im sorry for not telling you at the moment I came here to talk to you, but you look upset and you were crying and I didn't know and know I know why._

_Emily: That's why you came home earlier._

_Cassie: Yeah I didn't what to stay there._

_Emily: Oh my god at the morning I call her and she said to Lauren: "What the hell happen" and she was being so nice , so that's why I didn't tell her about my kiss with Paige and I felt really bad and I only kiss her and maybe the slept together Im an idiot. You should have told me. I will talk to her at the moment and now she is away._

_Cassie: I know Im sorry I couldn't at the moment because I haven't being honest with Paige either so if I tell you I have to be honest with her too. _

_Emily: About what? _

_Cassie: You will find out soon, please this what I told you I don't want you to be with Paige because of this or just jump to her because you are hurt. So please if you are gonna move on don't hurt her._

_Emily: This new information is not changing what I want for me and Paige is change what I want for me and Sammy and I need to fix this before I take a decision with Paige._

_Cassie: Sorry again I didn't want to know this information and I know is hurting you so sorry._

_Emily: Yeah is okey I will find out sooner or later._

_Cassie: Yeah the true always comes out._

Emily was right she will find out sooner or later, when I was trying to sleep I was hear her sobs and knew she didn't love her but the betrayal is was the worst and then.

_Cassie: Ems is 2 am what are you doing in the computer._

_Emily: Im booking a fly to Rosewood for Friday._

_Cassie: What?_

_Emily: I will go there to talk to Sammy._

_Cassie: Are you crazy?_

_Emily: I need to let this clear._

_Cassie: Okey._

* * *

FRIDAY MORNING:

**PAIGE POV: **

The week has been pretty good, I haven't talk to the girls since Monday, I have been busy with Mike going out. So today we will find out how we are going to swim the next weekend at San Diego.

_Coach: Good morning girls._

I look around and Ems wasn't here, what the hell.

_Paige: Where is Ems?_

_Cassie: She is out of town; if you talk to her you will know._

_Paige: Where is she?_

_Cassie: Is not my place to tell you why she went home, you have been avoiding me since Monday I have something important to talk you and you don't even care and know you are talk to me?_

_Paige: I have been busy._

_Cassie: Yeah whatever Paige. I really need to talk to you._

_Paige: Is Emily coming home to night?_

_Cassie: No she is coming on Sunday._

_Paige: Perfect I need some stuff and sleep in my bed lets have pasta and talk okey?_

_Cassie: Okey._

_Coach: Girls please listen up. Here is the list everybody has a copy so work in your times._

Just like Coach told us Im will open the relays Cassie will follow me and then Ems will close, I have 400 mts free style and Ems will do the important stuff 800 mts, Cassie have 200 mts pretty good for us. But I didn't care why Ems was going home, something happen she was missing her girlfriend and why the hell Cassie want to talk to me so bad, I know Cassie parents anniversary was next Sunday and talk god we will be in San Diego so she could visit them at their grave and like all years I will be there too.

FRIDAY NIGHT:

_Paige: Please tell me why Ems is in Rosewood?_

_Cassie: Why you even care you don't talk to her._

_Paige: Because.. _

_Cassie: Come on Paige you are lie to yourself not to me so if you want to know ask her._

_Paige: You are right about her, the first time I saw her something inside me happen and I told you I wanted to be like her, but I think I wanted to be with her and that is really different._

_Cassie: I knew you were talking about her with the kiss right?_

_Paige: Yeah I don't know I felt something really diferent._

_Cassie: What the hell are you going out with that boy?_

_Paige: I don't know I don't wanted to be real all this, and now you told me she when home and I having think about all why she went home with her girlfriend or something happen with her family I want to know._

_Cassie: So you care._

_Paige: I care about her._

_Cassie: So fight be brave._

_Paige: Yeah maybe I should. Enough about me talk._

_Cassie: Paige you know I love you, you are my best friend you have been there with me every day and I know you deserve a better friend, and I should have told you about this. _

_Paige: Now Im scare are you pregnant?_

_Cassie: That will be easier to say than this._

_Paige: You love Ems too._

_Cassie: Stop it is not funny and being serious._

_Paige: Ok ok tell me._

_Cassie: You remember that competition you fail and your father didn't let you out for Paisley birthday party?_

_Paige: Yeah I was so angry because it was your parent's anniversary and I knew you will be a mess and drink all the alcohol at the party. _

_Cassie: Yeah and I did._

_Paige: That's why I send Gael to take care of you._

_Cassie: And you shouldn't have._

_Paige: He did something; he didn't take care of you?_

_Cassie: I was a mess and I was really drunk, and I made the biggest mistake of my life _(She start crying)

_Paige: C calm down, everything is fine don't worry about it._

_Cassie: Gael was supposed to take me home, but he was angry with you because he was supposed to babysit me, so he took me to the parking lot the lover's parking lot talk about you or to bitch about you and your stupid dad rules, but I didn't care about that I just wanted to stop feeling bad about my parents. So I start kissing him._

_Paige: You what?_

_Cassie: I not only kissing him I slept with him._

_Paige: Said what again?_

_Cassie: Im sorry, I was drunk and he should have stop me, he wasn't drunk, when I wake up in the car naked he was there and said to me to not tell you because it was a mistake and he was angry and I was drunk._

_Paige: You slept with him and didn't tell me, you stop talking for like a month before that party, and I always felt guilty because that was the first year I wasn't with you and you lie to me all this time, knew I felt guilty about it._

_Cassie: Im so sorry._

_Paige: Why the hell you told me this right now, I already broke up with him._

_Cassie: Because Ems told me the soon or later the true comes out._

_Paige: you told her, she knows?_

_Cassie: No, no she doesn't we were talking about something else._

_Paige: Wait a moment you didn't talk to me for a month and when you came home a month later you were crying because you thought you were pregnant. _

_Cassie: Paige.._

_Paige: You were scare it was Gael baby and if the prove give positive you would have told me about right?_

_Cassie: Yes._

_Paige: But the result was negative so you didn't told me._

_Cassie: Im sorry._

_Paige: Get the hell out of my room._

_Cassie: P.._

_Paige: Don't call me that anymore, as far as I know Gael and I are done and you and I are done too._

_Cassie: What about Ems._

_Paige: I think you are right Ems is a better company than you right now._

_Cassie: Don't do this please Paige._

_Paige: I didn't do anything you did it. So how you said suck it up Cass._

She get out of my room, the was crying and I was crying too, I knew this didn't change anything about what I feel for Emily or Gael, but Cassie she was supposed to be my best friend, we were honest all the time, I told her about what happen with Ems. OMG I had been so stupid all this time thinking Gael and Cassie didn't like each other but it was because that huge secret, what would happen if she got pregnant OMG in one more week I know he will be there.

CELLPHONE TEXT:

_Mike: Hey beautiful what are you up too?_

_Paige: Not having a good day hope you give me good news._

_Mike: What about club and drinking._

_Paige: Perfect, pick me in 20 minutes._

* * *

**REVIEW:**

**LONG CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT MAYBE I WILL UPDATE SOON MAYBE TOMORROW IF I RECIVE A LOT OF REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**So happy for new followers and you favorite my story I'm so happy thank you. I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

**OMG so 11 guests reviews, I feel so good that I will write and update right away. Sometimes I want to name all of you guests and answer a few of your questions or suggestion but I don't know how to do it so if you have a chance to put a nickname or name in your review just do it please. **

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I was at the club pretty drunk I wanted to forget about Cassie, Gael, Ems, my parents everything. And jus have fun with Mike.

_Mike: I think we should go now._

_Paige: Go where._

_Mike: My room?_

_Paige: Sure why not you are single Im single lets do it._

I knew it wasn't way for my problems but I need to stop all this feelings and maybe Mike will help me. I took out my cellphone and saw three missed calls from Cassie and one from Emily and a text message.

CELLPHONE TEXT:

_Ems: Where are you Paigey, Cassie call me crying and worry about you?_

_Paige: Outs._

_Ems: Are you drunk?_

_Paige: Yeap._

_Ems: Do you want me to call Cassie so she can pick you up?_

_Paige: Im with Mike we will go to his room._

_Ems: I don't want to tell you what to do, but I don't think is a good idea if you are drunk._

_Paige: Why did you care you are not even here._

_Ems: Well what about if you go to your room I promises I will be there in the morning with coffee._

_Paige: What about your girlfriend?_

_Ems: I want you safe so please I promise I will be there in the morning._

_Paige: Okey._

_Ems: I will call Cassie so she can check you up._

_Paige: No, I will call you when Im home._

_Ems: Ok I trust you._

This was a wrong idea, if you let a boy know you will have sex with him and then don't sometimes they get really angry. We arrive at the building he was on floor 8 so in the elevator I stop him.

_Paige: Mike maybe we can let this for another day I think I gonna throw up._

_Mike: Ohh, yeah maybe is a better idea. Can I follow you to your room?_

_Paige: Sure._

We were at my room door and he kiss me and again I didn't feel anything that's means this was wrong too. I said goodbye and I promise I call Ems so I and dial her number.

_Paige: Hey there._

_Ems: Are you home._

_Paige: Yeah my bed is alone don't worry._

_Ems: Sounds good, can I let Cassie know you are safe._

_Paige: Don't._

_Ems: What happen?_

_Paige: If you bring me coffee tomorrow I will let you know._

_Ems: Sounds like a deal._

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

I took the earlier plane back Phoenix, I was right Sammy slept with Lauren that night I told her I kiss Paige but that's doesn't compare to what she did, she told me she knew I like her because I was being really protecting about her, and I told her I didn't know I have feelings until I saw her with Lauren. It was pretty good talk and I think that finally we realize that this wouldn't work out anyway. A part of her wasn't ready to let Lauren go and I couldn't trust her anymore, and a part of me needs to clear my feelings with Paige.

_Emily: Cassie I have coffee for you too, I have to go a give this to Paigey too._

_Paige: Actually can I have both._

_Emily: What the hell? You scare me to dead?_

_Paige: Im not so ugly. _

_Emily: What are you doing here._

_Paige: Excuse me this is my room too you know._

_Emily: Yeah, but you didn't said that last night._

_Paige: Yeah I forgot._

_Emily: So Mike?_

_Paige: I didn't sleep with him._

_Emily: I didn't ask._

_Paige: Well I told you anyway, but he kissed me._

_Emily: Oh, so are you gonna date him._

_Paige: I don't think so, but I need to tell him, because he thinks I will._

_Emily: Oh yeah you should be honest. Did you fight with Cassie?_

_Paige: I don't want to talk about that, but so the news is we aren't friends anymore._

_Emily: What, you are best friends._

_Paige: Well I didn't know my best friend slept with my boyfriend three years ago and almost got pregnant. _

_Emily: Oh._

_Paige: Is the only thing you are gonna said?_

_Emily: Well, I don't know the full story._

_Paige: You don't need to she slept with him end of story._

_Emily: Ok._

_Paige: Why you went home?_

_Emily: To talk to Sammy._

_Paige: Oh._

_Emily: I told her about our kiss. _(I won't tell her about what Cassie told me because she will know that why she told her about her secret)

_Paige: Did she forgive you?_

_Emily: Yeah._

_Paige: So you are still a happy couple._

_Emily: Actually we broke up._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

What they broke up, I want to get out of bed and hug her and kiss her but I just took another zip of coffee.

_Paige: Oh sorry about that._

_Emily: It was for good, I don't think it will work out so better know that later._

_Paige: Yeah I guess._

I saw the door open and Cassie there.

_Paige: What part of I don't want to see you don't understand?_

_Cassie: I was worry you I came here late night to talk to you and you weren't here, and you don't answer your phone._

_Paige: Because I don't want to talk to you._

_Cassie: P, please._

_Paige: Stop that, and get the hell out of my room and give me the key back you are not welcome anymore._

_Emily: Is my room too you know._

_Paige: Well if you gonna have her here, let me know and I wont come home, maybe Mike will want me at his room._

_Emily: Paige, just listen to her, she is your best friend._

_Paige: Not anymore OUT OUT OUT._

_Cassie: Eventually you will have to talk to me._

_Paige: I don't think so._

_Cassie: See you later Ems._

_Paige: You cant call her that._

_Cassie: What do you want from me?_

_Paige: I want you to disappear, all this years was a lie to you, you betrayal me, you knew I have problems with Gael because we didn't have enough sex, and you were there to have it with him, what the fuck is wrong with you._

_Cassie: I was drunk I was angry my fucking life is a mess, when I meet Gael I want him so bad, and then he start liking you and I was okey because you are my best friend and you deserve happiness, but I only felt lonely so I just have sex with random guys because nobody wants a serious relationship with a girl without real family you know. All people that knows my story see me like that poor girl alone and when I meet him, he wasn't like that so for one stupid minute I forgot all the fucking friendship rules and let go I shouldn't have but I did it was a mistake and know the only real person that cares about me doesn't want me anymore, so know is real Im the poor girl that is alone. _

She fell in the floor crying her eyes out, but I couldn't move from my bed, I didn't care about the sex I care that she didn't tell me about it, my best friend wasn't real anymore. And then I saw Emily hugging her, so I just go out of bed took my clothes and my running shoes and go for a run.

* * *

**EMILY POV: **

Paige goes out of the room when I hug Cassie, but she seems so broken that I could let her.

_Emily: Calm down Cassie she will come around._

_Cassie: I don't think so, I know her she thinks that the only real person in the world that she knew real care about her betrayal her. So she wont, can you promise to be with her, she doesn't do good without a friend. _

_Emily: If she let me be there I will._

This was bad, we haven't talk about us and we already have this problem. I Should let her have some time, so I will order pizza and go to a movie store and have it here by lunch.

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I didn't want to talk about Cassie anymore so I hope Emily just drop this topic. So I arrive at my room and she was there with a huge pizza.

_Paige: Are you gonna eat all that._

_Emily: You are back, look I have lots of pizza, lots of movie, lots of ice cream so we can stay here all day in pjs just watching movies what do you think._

_Paige: I think you want me to get fat so you can have a better time._

_Emily: Actually I want you to have a good Saturday so what do you think?_

_Paige: Sounds perfect, can I take a shower._

_Emily: Yes please put some pjs or anything confortable. I will set up all this._

This was really sweet from Emily, so I just did what she said we put movies, eat a lot of pizza until we were so full I was starting to fall sleep when I notice her moving.

_Paige: Where are you going?_

_Emily: To my bed._

_Paige: Can you stay just for tonight and hold me I need you._

_Emily: Sure._

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

This wasn't anything romantic she needs a friend, she was hearth broken and I was here, she crying all night.

_Emily: You know Paige sometimes people make mistake because they need something or have problem and you don't see it, I don't know why but I think Cassie was hearth broken when she find out the next day, she loves you and she knew she made the worst mistake, and the reason she didn't tell you was because she tough you were happy with Gael, so maybe you didn't tell her about your internal problems. She cares about you, is like my best friends we always try to protect each other that sometimes our decisions are not the bests ones, but we continue being friends because what is important is the love we have for each other._

I knew this was working because I can feel her getting calm.

_Emily: And about us, you don't need to run Im here, if you need a friend Im here, but if someday you want to be brave and follow your hearth let me know, you have a girl right next to you, that thinks you are perfect, you do need a perfect time, you just need to be you because you are perfect for me._

I kiss her head and hug her and fall sleep.

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

The next week of days we didn't talk about this two topics, we just went for runs and swimming practice and class, I didn't talk to Cassie she looks like she hasn't sleep much. I knew Emily talks to here when Im not there so she has somebody too. It was Friday again next Friday we will be flying to San Diego. Coach told us we will have the same room's arrangement so I was happy I was with Ems.

_Emily: So what do you want to do today?_

_Paige: What about I take you out on a date?_

_Emily: Sounds good._

_Paige: Get ready I will pick you up at 7 pm._

_Emily: So funny we sleep in the same room you know that._

_Paige: Yeah you work until 6 pm I have some things to do and then I will pick you up okey?_

_Emily: Sounds good._

So this is our first real date I think, I don't know what to do so I just gonna put some nice skirt and do the best I can. I change and went out to buy something and let Emily the room so she can change or wait for me.

I arrive at the room and even I have keys I knock so she opens.

_Paige: Mm hi._

_Emily: You knock._

_Paige: Yeah, is a date isn't?_

_Emily: Sure._

_Paige: You look, you look beautiful._

_Emily: Thank you._

_Paige: I bring you a red rose._

_Emily: So cute, thank you. Where are we going?_

_Paige: I have a reservation for the Italian Restaurant Bella Mia we both love are you okey with that?_

_Emily: Perfect lets go._

We arrive at the restaurant everything was going pretty good, Ems looks beautiful her hair was falling down a little curvy, she has a short and her lets look awesome. You know I never thought I will end out with a girl, but maybe you haven't met your Emily Fields.

We order dinner Salad, Pasta and a Pizza.

_Emily: You see her right?_

_Paige: Who?_

_Emily: Come on Paigey, Cassie is three tables behind you._

_Paige: Yeah, is the guy Peter from the club right?_

_Emily: Yeah, have you talk to her?_

_Paige: Not really I only see her at practice and class but we don't talk anymore. I know you do._

_Emily: Yeah she is my friend too._

_Paige: well I will said be careful but I don't think she wants to fuck me._

_Emily: That's means you are my girlfriend?_

_Paige: Well that's means we are on a date, can we change the subject please._

_Emily: Sure, and you have something in your mouth._

Perfect Im so nervous that I have food in my mouth I try to wipe it off but I know is still there, so she said to me I will do it and her finger touch my mouth, I felt her touch in all my body so I knew I was getting red.

* * *

**CASSIE POV:**

Now that Paige doesn't talk to me I have been dating Peter he is a great guy I think for the first time Im falling in love, and I don't have my best friend to share with. I haven't talk to her, everything I know is because Emily let me know, they look like they are on a date, she looks so happy I think I only see her smile like that the date she receive the letter from this university. Im happy for her is this has to happen I will stay away she needs to be happy and I will try to be too. Im always be here waiting for the second chance to be her friend again.

_Peter: Honey, you look sad?_

_Cassie: Sorry Peter I just miss her._

_Peter: I know honey, she looks happy._

_Cassie: Yeah, that's good, so Im happy for her too._

You know we haven't have sex this time I will take my time, to be ready to be real in love.

_Peter: I have a surprise for you?_

_Cassie: Yeah why?_

_Peter: Well I know next weekend you have to go home and swim and I know is a difficult Saturday for you too, so I buy a ticket to go home with you if you want me too._

_Cassie: Oh God, are you sure?_

_Peter: Everything for you honey._

_Cassie: Yeah I can call my parents and let them know you are coming with me maybe you can stay in the pool house._

_Peter: Don't worry I will stay with a friend._

He really somebody special I won't be alone that ugly day he will be there with me, I know is not the same than Paige but I will have somebody that really cares for me.

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

We finish dinner and went for a walk, then it was time to go home I was nerveous because I didn't know what to do, should I kiss her or what? I knew I wont have sex with her, this is new for me I don't even know what to do I don't want to make a mistake so maybe just a goodnight kiss.

_Emily: Thanks Paigey I have a great time._

_Paige: Yeah me too._

_Emily: Well we should sleep you wanna go for a run tomorrow is over last week to practice._

_Paige: Sure._

I was getting closer to her. I wanted to kiss her, but I just hug her. And she whispers to my ear.

_Emily: Don't worry you don't have to do anything this is perfect._

_Paige: Sorry this is so new for me._

_Emily: Is okey._

The next couple of days and week was pretty good, we went to practice go to class sometimes I walk her to work or wait at her to finish to buy some dinner and go to the room, must of the time we fall asleep in the same bed so we wake up hugging each other. I was really happy with her, I know I haven't really come out, the swim team already notices but they don't said anything. Cassie was always with Peter she looks happy too, I hope he is a great guy for her. I know this weekend is difficult for her but I can't do anything about it. Tomorrow we talk our plane to San Diego so is time to face up the reality, my parents, Gael and everything. Is going to be a hard weekend for me too, but I know Ems will be there with me.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**So next chapter will be in San Diego, is going to be a really emotional chapter for Paige and Cassie so I will write in both POV. Also Im getting to the part where I need to put a hot scene and I don't really know how to do it so if you want help me please give suggestion or write something I don't want to let you down, in this case Im like Paige I really don't know how. Maybe just maybe I will update tomorrow I have to go to my new home in Arizona because my work send me there so I don't know if I will have internet right away but I promise I will write a chapter and save it in my computer and when I have time I will update. Please don't give up on my I will update as soon as I can.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**So happy for new followers and you favorite my story I'm so happy thank you. I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**

**IMPORTANT:**** One of you said my grammar and spelling is really bad trust me I know my first langue is Spanish so I know is not perfect, but I hope you understand most of the story, feel free to point my errors, but I hope you know I write this story in English because most of the people speak English I want you to read it. So please don't be rude.**

**Most of you want a scene in the shower, I thinking in one soon so don't worry it will happen.**

**the writer Happy New Year. Here is a Chapter for you **

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

We arrive at the airport and I see Peter there too.

Paige: Do you know why Peter is here?

_Emily: Cassie told me he wanted to go with her so she won't be alone and sad this weekend. Why will she be sad we are going home?_

_Paige: Saturday is her parent's anniversary so she always buy flowers for them and go to the cemetery. _

_Emily: And you always go right?_

_Paige: Yeah but this time is different and she won't be alone she has Peter._

_Emily: Okey, but you know is not the same._

I know is not the same but I have my own problems too, Im going home to and even thou I have being really happy with Emily, things gonna get ugly at home. So I just want to sleep a little bit. I put my head in Ems shoulder so I will fall sleep with her like always. I was in the window seat then Ems then hall then Cassie and then Peter. So I close my eyes.

CASSIE POV:

So I love that Peter is going home with me, but I wish P will go to the cemetery with me like always. I saw her sleeping in Ems shoulder.

Cassie: She looks happy.

Ems: I think she is happy.

Cassie: That's good.

Ems: Sorry about tomorrow.

Cassie: She told you so she didn't forget.

Ems: I don't think she will forget anything about you, she loves you.

_Cassie: Yeah, I love her too. You know is going to be a difficult weekend to her too, is home and I don't think she has told about you or even that she broke up with Gael._

_Ems: Yeah I know, but she doesn't need to worry about me I get it takes time to open up about being gay so is okey. _

Cassie: OMG you are in love.

Ems: No, what, why?

Cassie: Your eyes the way you look at her.

Ems: Don't tell her is to soon she will get scare and I don't want her to run away.

Cassie: Don't worry I can keep a secret.

Im so happy for Paige, she loves her and I know that Paige loves her too.

We arrive at the airport of San Diego and they took us to the hotel, Peter friend will pick him up at the hotel so I decide to tell him if he can go with me to the cemetery tomorrow at 9 am the competition will start at 3 pm so I have enough time to buy flowers and go a talk to mom and dad.

_Cassie: Coach Can I have free time tomorrow at 9 am I have to go to the cemetery is my parents anniversary._

Coach: Sure be here at the hotel at 1 pm please.

Cassie: Thank you Coach.

_Cassie: So girls listen up, your rooms are the same that university we have the competition at 3 pm so we have to meet at the lobby at 1 pm, please if you going out in the morning let me know or Capitan Fields where are you going. We will have lunch in two hours and you will have free time I will go to each room at 10 pm if you are not there tomorrow you will be going back to Phoenix in bus. Do you understand?_

_Gilrs: Yes coach. _

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I listen to what Coach and Cassie talk about so she will go in the morning this time.

Ems: So do you want to do something after lunch?

Paige: Have you been in San Diego before?

Ems: No, you can show me around.

_Paige: Yeah we can go to Colorado, but I need to be her at 7 pm my parents will pick me up for dinner. _

_Ems: OH. Okey._

_Paige: Ems, I will tell them about us I don't know if I will do it today or tomorrow but I will tell them so please wait for me._

_Ems: Don't worry you do it in your time._

_Paige: I Love … I love that about you, you are so patient. _

I almost said those three words OMG Im falling so I have to come out soon because I don't want to hide her or me or our love.

We had lunch and then we went to Colorado, we walk at the beach we hold hands and believe or not I didn't care that some people were looking at us.

_Cassie: Hey there._

_Ems: Hey you are here too._

_Cassie: Yeah Peter wanted to see Colorado bridge so here we are._

_Ems: How about we go a buy and ice cream?_

_Cassie: Yeah, here is a place P loves. Sorry Paige._

_Paige: Yeah, Cookie Doug is perfect there._

_Ems: Lets go._

Well I didn't want to be so bad she will have a difficult time tomorrow so i just will be good girl today. We ate our ice cream when for another walk, Peter is great he looks like he loves her and she care about her Im so happy for her. It was time to come back to the hotel and get me ready for my dinner.

_Ems: Well good luck I gonna miss you._

_Paige: Are you going out with some of the girls?_

_Ems: No I will stay._

_Paige: Call Cassie maybe you can go out with her._

_Ems: Actually she is going with her parents too and Peter. They are a cute couple._

_Paige: Yeah they look good._

I said good bye but I kiss her really hard because I knew that tonight everything will change I decide to tell them today, because I will have another day here if they want to talk so I wont tell and run away to Phoenix the next morning so this is better.

AT DINNER:

We were at the fancy restaurant my parents love, at of course Gael was there too.

_Mr: So Paige how is school?_

_Paige: Good._

_Mr: At what time you swim tomorrow?_

_Paige: I don't really know it start at 3 pm._

_Mr: How many times you will swim._

_Paige: 2, one free style and one relay._

_Mr: Good, so both of you have been really serious whats going up?_

_Paige: I don't know why he is here._

_Mr: Because he is your boyfriend._

_Paige: We broke up almost a month ago you didn't tell them._

_Gael: Sorry, I was hoping we can go back together._

_Paige: We cant I seeing somebody._

_Mr: What? You haven't talk about this new guy, how is he? How old is he? What does he do? I want to meet him right away._

_Paige: Is perfect, makes me happy, swims, studies and work beautiful person inside and outside._

_Gael: Wow, you never talk about me that way. Wait a minute you are talking about…._

_Paige: He is a she._

_Mr: Said what?_

_Paige: Emily Fields, swim team Capitan._

_Mr: This is a joke right?_

_Gael: I knew it. The way she see you and take care of you._

_Mr: No no no , you are wrong, actually tomorrow you will do all the paper work to transfer school._

_Paige: I wont._

_Mr: You will, because if you don't I wont pay your school or expenses or anything you need in Phoenix._

_Paige: I have scholarship I don't pay school._

_Mr: But you need money to live there._

_Paige: I will work, I don't care._

_Mr: That's so funny you don't know how to do anything, nobody will hire you, you are useless._

_Paige: No Im not I will prove to you, I don't care about the money, I want to be happy and she makes me happy so Im not 16 anymore I can take my own decision you know._

_Mr: You are making a mistake. _

_Paige: Well it will be my mistake, mom?_

_Mrs: I agree with you father._

_Paige: like always._

_Mr: Actually you can find a way to go back to your hotel alone, because the only way I will see you again is if you change your mind._

_Paige: So I don't have parents anymore?_

_Mr: I don't have a daughter anymore._

_Paige: Ok, I never need you why should I care._

I just walk away I didn't finish dinner Gael was calling me but I could stop I just wanted to go back to the hotel so I did. I open the room and notice the lights off so I knew Ems was sleep. I just move her a little bit and lay next to her and hug her. I didn't want to cry but I could hold it.

_Ems: You are back so soon._

_Paige: Yeah._

_Ems: OMG you are crying what happen?_

_Paige: I told them._

_Ems: Are you okey?_

_Paige: Yeah, no he cut me off I don't have any money I need to find a job or go back home._

_Ems: Do you want go back home._

_Paige: I want you._

The magic word and she kiss me really hard, and I need her so I just kiss her back and things got really hot she start to kiss me my neck and I moan I lift her tshirt and start to touch her stomach perfect and strong stomach and she moan. Her hand start to unbutton my shirt and I just bit my lips, because I don't want her to stop but I didn't want to go all the way. So I just turn her and she was on her back and I start kissing her neck and then I felt her leg grinning in my thigh I was feeling so wet so I could stop myself and took out her shirt and I didn't know she wasn't wearing a bra so her boobs was there in hole frame I just freeze.

_Paige: Sorry I didn't know you were naked._

_Ems: Is okey._

_Paige: I… I… I think we should stop._

_Ems: Okey, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable Im sorry I should have wait._

_Paige: Is okey. I will put my pjs._

_Ems: Okey. Are we okey?_

_Paige: Of course._

_Ems: Are you okey?_

_Paige: Im better now with you._

I enter the bathroom and I was still feeling really wet but I should wait for a better moment. When I exit the bathroom Ems was with her tshirt on.

_Paige: You put your tshirt on._

_Ems: Well I didn't want you to feel pressure or something._

_Paige: I… I, can I sleep with you._

_Ems: Sure like always come here._

I hug Ems and I want her to sleep naked with her but how should I said take your clothes of but we wont do anything can I behave.

_Ems: I can hear you thinking._

_Paige: Can you look the other way._

_Ems: this is weird._

_Paige: I just want to hold you._

_Ems: Okey._

I took my tshirt off and I hug her. And then I whisper at her ear.

_Paige: I took my tshirt off can you took yours too._

_Ems: Are you sure?_

_Paige: Yes please._

And she did, when my nipples touch her back skin I moan I could hold it, so she took my hand and let it rest near her boobs, but I knew that she want me to feel her hearth race, and I knew she can feel my hearth race too. I want to make love to her but it wasn't the right time some part of me feels sad because of my parents reaction but another part feel happy to be here with Ems.

* * *

**CASSIE POV:**

NEXT MORNING 9 AM:

We arrive at the cemetery I bought white and red roses for mom and dad, Peter was here almost next to me but give me some space I was sitting in the grass talking with my mom and dad.

_Cassie: Hey guys, I miss you. I know P is not here we fought she isn't talking to me anymore. Yeah I know you told me to tell her at that moment but I was scare to lose her and I did. She is happy now, she has this amazing girl and she loves her I know. I miss her I want to talk to her, tell her that Im falling to, you see that cute and dorky guy there is my boyfriend he is awesome Rossie and Jack love him and I know you will love him too. Please let me know what to do with Paige I want her back but I know this is going to be difficult to her it was for me when it happen I cry every night after that I could see Paige anymore and then that pregnancy scare almost kill me you remember that I swear to you if it was positive I will take some pills because I will not have it I couldn't._

_Paige: What?_

_Cassie: Paige._

_Paige: You are an idiot you know._

_Cassie: I…_

_Paige: What the hell were you thinking that day; you could kill yourself with those pills. _

_Cassie: I didn't think about at the time. Wait what are you doing here?_

_Paige: Well we always come together so here Im._

_Cassie: Can we be friends again._

_Paige: Yeah._

_Cassie: Like before?_

_Paige: You wont fuck Ems right?_

_Cassie: Oh god no._

_Paige: Ok like before. So you are falling?_

_Cassie: Yeah he is great._

_Paige: Im happy for you._

_Cassie: What about you._

_Paige: Well a lot of news I almost have sex with Ems last night._

_Cassie: You what?_

_Paige: Yeah._

_Cassie: Why did you stop?_

_Paige: Because I wanted to be perfect and I actually don't know what to do or how to do it._

_Cassie: Come on Paige all girls touch herself so is the same, you will touch her and fell her react to that and eventually you will find out what she likes and what she doesn't and she will do the same to you._

_Paige: Okey, I miss talking to you._

_Cassie: Yeah because Im awesome._

_Paige: Yeah, when we go back I need to look for a job?_

_Cassie: Why?_

_Paige: I told my parents about Ems. And they cut me off._

_Cassie: They what?_

_Paige: Yeah if I don't go back here they wont support me there._

_Cassie: Well we will figure it out. So dinner at my house today to celebrate our win bring your hot girlfriend._

_Paige: You are so funny. _

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

We won the relays, Ems won her freestyle and Cassie was second in her freestyle so it was my turn to swim my 400 mts I see at the public and my parents aren't there so Ems saw me and walk to me.

_Ems: You are great don't freak out._

_Paige: They aren't here._

_Ems: But Im please swim for me I love to see you swim._

_Paige: Okey._

I put in my place and I hear the gun and I just swim and swim and when I touch the final wall the public went crazy I look at the time and I could believe it I broke a record Ems was jumping I just went out of the pool and hug her and then I didn't think I just said to her ear.

_Paige: I love you._

_Ems: I love you too._

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**I MOVING TOMORROW TO ANOTHER CITY SO I WONT BE WRITING UNTIL MAYBE NEXT WEEK. HOPE YOU HAVE AND EXCELENT WEEKEND.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**So happy for new followers and you favorite my story I'm so happy thank you. I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. **

**Sorry for no update soon but I haven't install the internet at my new house. But I continue writing to update as soon as I can.**

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

It was a perfect afternoon I won, Ems and Cassie won too. The coach was so happy. But the most important thing was that I told Ems I love her and she said it back.

_Cassie: Why are you smiling?_

_Paige: I told her._

_Cassie: What? That you want to touch her?_

_Paige: No idiot, I told her I love her._

_Cassie: Wow, P that is great but.._

_Paige: But what?_

_Cassie: Nothing._

_Paige: Come on C tell me._

_Cassie: Don't you think is too soon._

_Paige: Yeah I know is soon, but I haven't feel this way before, she makes me happy, I was brave with my father for her, she makes me wanna be a better person, to be me the real me._

_Cassie: So you are coming out to everybody now?_

_Paige: I don't know everybody but one at the time. I think Coach won't be happy about this._

_Cassie: Well we will figure it out at that time. Did you invite your hot girlfriend to my house?_

_Paige: Yeah she is talking a shower. Im ready._

_Emily: Sweety do I have to put something formal or…. Cassie I didn't know you were here._

_Cassie: LOL you are red P, I think you can put whatever you want, I know P wont mind if you don't put any clothes on. _

I hit her she always has to make sex jokes or make fun of me.

_Cassie: Ouch, you told me she looks good naked._

_Paige: Ems I didn't said that._

_Emily: It looks like you too are back together._

_Cassie: Yeah, but sorry Ems I have to promise P not to fuck you so sorry._

_Paige: Shut up._

_Emily: You too are too funny, at what time we are going?_

_Cassie: At soon as you are ready._

_Emily: Ok I will hurry up._

Ems enter the bathroom again to change. Cassie was laughing about all the jokes and then we hear a knock at the door.

_Peter: Hey beautiful._

_Cassie: Hey handsome. So I know I already talk a lot about P, but I will make it official. P this is Peter my boyfriend, and Peter this is P my bestfriend and my sister._

_Peter: Nice to meet you._

_Paige: Nice to meet you too._

_Emily: Im ready we can go now. Oh hi._

_Cassie: Ems this is Peter my boyfriend and Peter this is Emily, P …_

_Paige: Friend._

Oh God no what the hell I was thinking my mouth just open all the time and said the most stupid things, I saw Ems look at my she give me a haft smile I know this hurts her.

_Cassie: Ok well let's go._

Cassie stay behind with me I know she will say something.

_Cassie: You are gonna have problems tonight._

_Paige: I .._

_Cassie: Yeah, you will have to do some damage control._

_Paige: I know._

* * *

**CASSIE POV:**

We arrive at my house at 7 pm we have to be back at the hotel at 10 pm because our plane will be at 7 am tomorrow so we have to sleep. Ems was so serious I know it was because Paige said it was a friend, what the hell is wrong with her one minute she is all in love and then she is too afraid to say it a lough. Peter and Ems seems to like each other or she is just avoiding Paige.

_Cassie: Hi dad and mom. Look P is here and this is Emily she is the Capitan of the swim team. _

_Paige: And my girlfriend._

I look at Paige that was better I know she love my parents, she has her own room here too is like they are the parents so it was important to her that they accept this.

_Mr Milles: Wow Paige that is awesome and you look so happy so we are happy for you too congrats._

_Mrs Milles: So Emily, P is like a daughter too, so I will said the same that I told Peter, take care of her she is awesome please don't break her golden heart._

_Emily: I won't._

And then Ems took P hand and kisses her. We had dinner and talk about our competition the reason about this dinner it was because I have a surprise for Paige. My mom and dad already knew so we went to the lounge with our dessert. And I told my father to start the conversation.

_Mr Milles: So Paige, Cassie here told us about your parent's reaction about you and Emily._

_Emily: What you told me everything was fine._

_Paige: Yeah they kind of cut me off they want me back home away from you._

_Emily: And what are we gonna do._

_Paige: I will look for a job, I have a scholarship so I don't need a lot of money._

_Emily: So you will stay with me._

_Paige: Yeah that's the plan._

Emily smiles and hugs Paige and whisper at her ear I love you, she was so happy but I know at the same time she was worry about money.

_Mrs Milles: Well P you know you have you own room here and we love you, you have being with Cassie all this years, we had seen you grow, this is your home too and we don't want you to worry about money, here is a Wells Fargo card you have $1500 dls for emergency only and I will deposit $1200 every month the same amount Cassie has._

_Paige: But I cant._

_Mr Milles: Well we aren't asking you. We want you to focus on school and swimming, and like you said you already have scholarship so isn't so much money._

_Paige: I will pay you I promise. Thank you so much._

_Mr Milles: You welcome._

I saw a tear in Paige she was so happy, when I talked with my parents about this they said yes, I knew they love Paige and also they have lots of money so it wouldn't be a problem for them.

_Paige: You know this is because of you._

_Cassie: Well I only talk about what you told me and they make this plan so it work._

_Paige: Thank you. I love you._

_Cassie: I love you too. Anyways great move about Ems you are gonna have some sex tonight._

_Paige: Cassie we talk about this I cant I don't know how too._

_Cassie: Talk to her and make her teach you and then you can tell me all the details. _

_Paige: I wont said anything._

_Cassie: Come on Paige you told me your first time with Gael please this will be more fun. _

_Paige: I will think about it._

_Cassie: Perfect. I think is time to go back._

We said our goodbyes I will see my parents in thanksgiving they will go to Phoenix and they already invite Peter, Paige and Ems.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

I know it takes time to be open about our relationship but it hurts when she told Peter I was a friend, and then she told Cassie parents about me she makes me so confuse is like one minute she is open and brave and the other she is just her wanted to hide everything.

_Paige: You are mad?_

I didn't see her coming out of the bathroom.

_Emily: You are too different person at once._

_Paige: Im sorry I got scare._

_Emily: Is confusing me one minute you hug me in front of everybody at the pool and tell me you love me and then you said Im your friend is weird. I told you I will wait but I though the most important person were your parents and you already said it, why do you care about the other people._

_Paige: Is not so simple, you know that I have to feel comfortable and I know you are already out and I don't want you to be my secret trust me, but I panic sometimes and I know I did wrong with Peter, because obviously we will see him very often, but my mind just panic Im really sorry._

_Emily: Ok Paige I know is difficult, but if you don't talk to me I don't know what you are thinking and I will think everything is fine._

_Paige: Yeah about that I sorry I didn't tell you about my parents I didn't want you to worry._

_Emily: See you have to trust me I can help you. Well know Cassie help you because she knew and I felt like an idiot there._

_Paige: I know Im sorry I should have told you._

_Emily: Yeah you should have. Any other secret you want to tell me about it._

_Paige: About the other night I.._

_Emily: I told you I get it this is new for you, is your first time with a girl I will wait until you feel comfortable._

_Paige: Is not that, I want too but I don't know what to do and you know is different being with a boy._

_Emily: Well I don't know I haven't be with a boy._

_Paige: What? Never?_

_Emily: Never, I only be with girls, two girls so Im no an expert either._

_Paige: Oh, ok. Can we still cuddle?_

_Emily: Sure, come here._

I knew I have to be patient with her this is new for her, but is like Im back in the closet with her and I don't want too I already feel comfortable being me. And I don't know the rules can I take her hand in public can I kiss her, can we go out alone. Is like Samara said one day if you out don't go out with a closet girl I will give you lots of problems. I hear her she is already sleep so I will try to sleep too.

* * *

NEXT MORNING AT THE AIRPORT:

**PAIGE POV:**

Something is different with Ems, I know maybe Im being a little crazy she already told me last night she wasn't mad at me, but since we arrive at the airport she has been very distance.

_Cassie: Why are you looking at her like that?_

_Paige: Something change last night._

_Cassie: Yeah sex tell me all the details._

_Paige: we didn't have sex we talk._

_Cassie: Come on you already have problems._

_Paige: I don't know what the hell I do wrong this time._

_Cassie: Well ask her she is right there._

I see her she is talking with a girl that I don't know she is in the soccer team I think.

_Paige: Hey Ems._

_Emily: Hey Paige whats up._

_Paige: Nothing, I don't think I know you right?_

_Emily: Oh yeah this is Jessy she is on the soccer team and she is Paige._

_Jessy: Oh the girl that have the new record right?_

_Paige: That's me. _

_Jessy: Cool, so Paige how do you focus on swimming when you have this beautiful woman next to you._

Great she wants Ems too, this is great, I look at Ems and her head is down but I can see her she is getting red so this means the likes her too.

_Paige: Well what can I said you just have to try right?_

_Jessy: I couldn't but thank god she is not in my team. Can we sit together in the plane Emily?_

_Emily: Actually I always sit with Paige sorry._

_Paige: Well Ems if you want too you can sit with Jessy I don't own you._

I just said that and walk away to the bathroom and I almost cry in front of her and I hear Cassie said to me to wait for her.

_Cassie: Hey are you ok. OMG what happen why are you crying._

_Paige: I just want to kill somebody._

_Emily: Like me._

_Paige: Just get out Ems I don't want to said something I regret later._

_Emily: That's the problem with us you don't want to said anything, if I do what you want too is wrong if I do what I want too is wrong I cant win with you._

_Paige: Do whatever you want I don't care at all._

_Emily: Ok so you don't care if I sit with her._

_Paige: I already told you I don't own you._

_Cassie: Both of you what the hell happen._

_Paige: Nothing._

_Emily: See how can we be a couple if you don't talk or said anything._

_Paige: What do you want me too said?_

_Emily: Why are you so fucking angry?_

_Paige: You are flirting with her._

_Emily: I didn't know she was gay. _

_Paige: Come on Ems you knew I was gay you have this gay radar I knew she was gay she was looking at you like you were naked._

_Cassie: Ok so the problem is that you are jealous. I don't think I have see you this way before._

_Paige: Shut up Cassie._

_Cassie: You too have to figure this out I wont be a part of this fight. Ems if you knew she was gay this was very wrong, and Paige if you love Ems you should be real couple go a tell that bitch that Ems is yours and hit her._

_Emily: Wait a minute we don't need to hit anybody. I sorry Paige a part of me knew she was gay, but I don't know what to do you need space I don't know if I can kiss you or take you hand or said something._

_Paige: So you decide to stay away._

_Emily: I decide to take my hands and kisses away from you in public I don't want you to said something and then I will be angry._

_Paige: Like yesterday with Peter?_

_Emily: Yeah that's and example._

_Cassie: See we can make this work so know lets make out. Wait not the three of us just you two._

_Paige: Idiot._

_Cassie: Well if I make out with Ems you will stop talking to me again._

_Paige: Ok sorry Ems can you give me some time alone._

_Cassie: Sure._

_Emily: Are we okey?_

_Paige: Yeah_

I kiss her and she went out I knew they both are waiting outside because I can hear them talk about this.

_Cassie: Ems, this is new for her._

_Emily: I know, but Im already out, I don't want to be in the closet again._

_Cassie: I get it, maybe she need to figure it out alone and then have a relationship._

_Emily: I think that same, but I don't want to lose her._

_Cassie: But you want to be all this real right?_

_Emily: Yeah._

_Cassie: Well she needs to figure it out alone I think, I will talk to her._

Cassie was right is not fair to Ems to be in the closet again she need to be free and herself and if we continue like this we wont be a couple in a month we will hate each other and we are roommates so I have to put a timeline to figure this out away from Ems and when I finally ready and if she is still there I will be happy to be with her.

* * *

**A/N I know you aren't happy about this, but I think is better for them, because if the fight a lot it will happen what happen in the tv show and I don't wanted too. So please review and let me know how much time does Paige needs lets see this supposed to be in august so one more 1 month, 2 months until thanksgiving? Or until winter dance. Do you still want to Jessy ask out Ems and make Paige a little bit jealous? Let me know **


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**So happy for new followers and you favorite my story I'm so happy thank you. I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. **

**So they install my internet this week and I being dying to post all the chapters I already have in my computer but if I post it at once the story will be over soon and I don't want too.**

**cosmicmo**** : I want to move forward and you are right she already said it to her parents so she doesn't need to hide it anymore.**

**PrettyLittleVeg****: I will give you both a little big jealous. **

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

I get out of the bathroom Ems still talking with Jessy but now Cassie and Peter are with her too.

_Paige: Coach can I sit with you on the plane I want to talk to you._

_Coach: Sure Paige, everything okey?_

_Paige: Yeah I think so._

So we enter the plane and I know Ems keeps a sit for me but I sit in the front with the coach so I hear my phone.

TEXT MESSAGE

_Ems: So you still mad?_

_Paige: No, I need to talk to coach about something I will talk to you at home._

_Ems: Ok._

I knew this is wrong but is better for her to be free and I need space to figure it out alone too.

_Coach: So Paige what do you want to talk about?_

_Paige: I want to change temporally rooms with Cassie is that's okey?_

_Coach: Does Emily do something or what happen I thought you were friends?_

_Paige: We are, but I need time to figure it out some personal stuff and I need space from my friends too so can I do it?_

_Coach: Sure, how much time will I take to figure it out?_

_Paige: I don't know hope is soon._

_Coach: Okey, but don't forget that space makes your love ones grow away._

_Paige: Thank you coach._

_Coach: I already told you this but I will tell you again if you need to talk to somebody Im here for you._

_Paige: Thanks maybe I will do it sometime._

We arrive at our building I don't know why but Cassie was in my room and I need to talk with Ems alone.

_Paige: Cassie I need to talk to Ems._

_Cassie: Okey I will go see you tomorrow at practice._

_Emily: Actually she is your best friend and she will know what this is about so just do it._

_Paige: Emily I know this is difficult for you I still a haft closet girl and is not fair to you that you are with me, I think we will have a lot of problems if I don't go out of the closet complete, but I not sure Im ready yet. So I don't want to hurt you because I care a lot about you and I already said I love you and I think I do but I want to make sure that this is not some experiment for me because I feel alone or something I want you to love you because you are amazing girl and you deserve everything in this world and I want to give it to you but I don't think I will do it if sometimes I feel ashamed of how Im. I want to kiss you, hold you hand and call you my amazing girlfriend but sometimes that doesn't came out and I know this is hurting you but I think I need space to figure it out alone. So I set you free, and I hope that if I figure it out you still free and want to be with me again._

_Cassie: You are making a huge mistake again._

_Paige: I already told coach that I will take your room so you can stay here with Ems._

_Cassie: You are no listening to me._

_Paige: I sorry._

_Emily: Fine._

That word was the only one she said before she run out of the room crying. I look at Cassie and said to go with her too she will need somebody with her. I broke her I know I did and I don't know if Im making a mistake again but is time for me to be myself alone to figure this out without hurting anybody. My plan is to look for a part time job I know Cassie parents will give me money but I need to work too, focus on school and training and make new friends.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

My mind couldn't believe what I hear, this cant be happening everything was fine last night and now this.

_Cassie: Are you okey?_

_Emily: Do you think Im okey? What the hell is wrong with her?_

_Cassie: I think I said something in the bathroom._

_Emily: What?_

_Cassie: I said it wasn't fair to you to hide your feelings._

_Emily: Well I know isn't, but I like her and I wanted to wait for her. And now she just broke up with me and moves away, what I should do maybe talk to her, wait for her what._

_Cassie: You should give her the space and I hope she figures it out soon, but also you should continue with your life._

_Emily: So I should move on._

_Cassie: Yeah, if she comes back she needs to fight for you, because like she said you are amazing._

I know I should cry but it hurts she said that she didn't know if she really loves me and I fucking said it back too. We were so happy when she decides to continue with me even though her parents were mad at her, and now everything chance is like in a minute my world is just moving in the opposite direction and I can't make it stop. We return to my room and I see all Paige stuff was gone and all Cassie stuff were there.

_Cassie: What the hell? I didn't do this._

_Emily: She did it. She is officially gone._

_Cassie: Sorry._

_Emily: Is okey._

CELLPHONE RINGTONE

_Ems: Hey there._

_Hannah; You scare me with you text what's wrong._

_Ems: I sorry I need to talk to somebody, but then Cassie was there so I'm much better thank you._

_Hannah: Are you okey, you were so happy last night we talk. Is this new girlfriend doing something wrong I can kill her you know right?_

_Ems: She is not my girlfriend anymore, don't kill her she is a great swimmer and I need her in the team._

_Hannah: I told you Sammy was right about closet girls._

_Ems: Yeah, can we talk about this later please._

_Hannah: I forgot she is your roommate too._

_Ems: Actually she isn't anymore, Cassie is my roommate._

_Hannah: Oh, well a least you won't see her in your room. _

_Ems: Well I see her all the time so it doesn't matter anymore._

_Hannah: You sound too sad, what about I visit you in a month, I will call Aria and Spencer too, so be ready to party hard._

_Ems: Sounds good._

_Cassie: So you call your best friend?_

_Ems: Yeah I need somebody; I didn't know you were coming._

_Cassie: Paige told me too, I know she is away right now but I know she loves you._

_Ems: Well we will need to wait and see right?_

_Cassie: Yeah._

_Ems: Hannah is coming in a month you will love her, actually I think she is like you a lot. _

_Cassie: Perfect we need to party hard that weekend._

_Ems: LOL she said the same._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

Well it have being a two weeks since I talk to Ems, I do the same wake up earlier go for a run then go to practice, I didn't change my routine if she is there running I run, we haven't talk we are only hi, how are you, great practice, some school homework and that's it. I miss her a lot. Cassie has been really distance too she is always with Peter and I think she is getting really close with Ems, they are always making jokes or making plans to go out. I miss her too but I know if I talk to her I will want to know about Ems and is no fair to use her.

Did I tell you? I find a job is in the movie store well movies, books and music store there is a girl Payton than I have been going out she is great blonde, blue eyes, great body.

_Payton: So in two weeks there is this new club opening and I have an extra ticket do you want to go with me and my friends._

_Paige: Sure._

_Payton: Perfect is a date I will pick you up at 10 pm on Saturday. _

_Paige: Wait date?_

_Payton: Come on Paige I like you._

_Paige: Oh, I didn't know you were gay._

_Payton: Actually I like both but right now I like you so what do you say?_

_Paige: Mmm._

_Payton: Don't worry we are going with a group of friends, but I need somebody to dance with so are you in?_

_Paige: Yeah Im in._

This is new I didn't see Payton was gay she is always flirting with cute guys in the store. Wait a minute how did she now I was gay, have I been feeling more comfortable with how Im and open up with people. Well I think Im so maybe this is real for me I have a date. And then she enters the store.

_Ems: I didn't know you work here._

_Paige: Yeah I have almost two weeks._

_Cassie: Ems something scary please… Oh hey hi, what are you doing?_

_Paige: I work here 5 days a week so here Im._

_Cassie: Do you need money we can ask my parents for more._

_Paige: No, I just want to do it for myself._

_Payton: Good job Pay two gorgeous girls you can share one with me I pick the hot brunette._

_Paige: Ems, C this is Payton my coworker._

_Payton: Coworker? Not even friend?_

_Paige: Annoying friend._

_Payton: That's better. So Ems can I get your number?_

_Paige: No you can't._

_Payton: Wow you are jealous is this for me or for her Im a little confused._

_Paige: Shut up and go a find somebody that needs help. _

_Payton: Sorry girls, I don't want Pay to be angry at me and cancel our date._

Fuck Fuck Fuck I can kill her right now in this moment in front of everybody and go to jail I don't care.

_Cassie: Wow a date that is something new._

_Paige: She is crazy she doesn't want to go alone with her friends and Im going with her._

_Ems: Im happy for you. So Cass scary will be?_

_Cassie: Sure, let's go and find one._

_Ems: Okey, see you later Pay._

Well she is angry she never call me Pay before only Paige, Paigey or McCullers so Im in problems.

TEXT MESSAGE:

_Cassie: So date Payton and no Ems? You are doing a mistake again._

_Paige: Im not dating Payton she is a friend._

_Cassie: Well at least she has you because is like you broke up with me too._

_Paige: Sorry, I miss you. A coffee tomorrow?_

_Cassie: Better buy me my Sunday's breakfast._

_Paige: Okey see you at Ihop at 10 am._

_Cassie: See you there._

* * *

NEXT MORNING AT IHOP:

**PAIGE POV:**

I knew we will talk about Ems, Payton my life and everything I wasn't ready to go and fight for Emily but I didn't want her to think Im dating Payton, this is so confuse.

_Cassie: Hey there._

_Paige: Hey, so the usual?_

_Cassie: Sure._

I order the usual sampler for Cassie and the Belgian Waffles for me.

_Cassie: So Payton right?_

_Paige: Im not dating her, she just wants me to go to a club opening in two weeks._

_Cassie: Oh, well Ems was a little upset last night with the movie, so I don't think she was too happy to see you with her._

_Paige: Yeah I know. How is she doing?_

_Cassie: Pretty good, this girl Jessy is always at the coffee shop wating for her._

_Paige: Oh, so they are dating._

_Cassie: No, but she makes her laugh so be careful if you wait more time you may lose her._

_Paige: I know. Are you going to the club opening?_

_Cassie: I think Jessy invite Ems but if she doesn't have extra tickets she wont go._

_Paige: Why?_

_Cassie: Hanna, one of her best friend is coming to town so I think she prefers to stay with Hanna._

_Paige: Cool, are you gonna meet her?_

_Cassie: Of course, you should meet her too. Or maybe not she knows about you so maybe she will kill you for making Ems sad._

_Paige: Oh, so how is Peter._

_Cassie: Perfect, you know she is one year older right?_

_Paige: Yeah why._

_Cassie: He wants to marry me when he finishes school, he is start working at his family business and he loves it. He is making money and want to buy a house for me._

_Paige: What? Where?_

_Cassie: Don't worry here, _

_Paige: So this is serious?_

_Cassie: I told you I love him, and if he asks I will do it, He is perfect for me and I will love to marry him._

_Paige: Wow, that's sounds so good, Im happy for you C._

_Cassie: Thanks, when you are gonna realize that you have to be yourself and love and be love._

_Paige: Well I think Im getting there._

_Cassie: That's good, I hope Ems still wating for you._

_Paige: Yeah I hope so too._

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

I knew Cassie was with Paige having breakfast I could stop my mind of this girl Payton, she and Paige look really comfortable together, I was so jealous of that girl and she is going on a date with Paige, I need to be there when they are on the date. I hope Cassie find out where are they going so I can invite Jessy or Cassie or whatever.

_Cassie: You went for a run?_

_Emily: Yeah. How was it?_

_Cassie: Like all times, I miss her a lot._

_Emily: I can see that. So where are they going?_

_Cassie: How?_

_Emily: Payton and Paige are having a date where?_

_Cassie: OMG you wanna go and see her right?_

_Emily: I just want to see if she is serious with her._

_Cassie: Well if you go to the club opening with Jessy you will see._

_Emily: OMG in two weeks when Hanna is here?_

_Cassie: Yeah. So you better go and find extra tickets to the club opening._

_Emily: Please Cassie, ask Peters to give his ticket to Hanna and go with me and Jessy._

_Cassie: If I do this, you will own me big time._

_Emily: How about you go out on Friday with Peter and I wont said you didn't come home to sleep?_

_Cassie: Sounds like a deal, Hanna can sleep at my bed and everything will be perfect. And you have to do something because Paige told me the red girl will go home that weekend her mother is sick so she will be alone and if Payton is serious about her anything could happen._

Come on she wouldn't have sex with her right? Or this new Paige will?

* * *

**A/N**

**SO NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LITTLE BIT FAST TO MOVE TO THE NIGHT CLUB OPENING AND SEE BOTH GIRLS WITH THEIR DATE… HANNA WILL BE THERE SO I THINK AT HER A LITTLE LIKE CASSIE SO THIS WILL BE PERFECT. MAYBE I WILL UPDATE ON FRIDAY OR THE WEEKEND.**

**REVIEW REVIEW**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**So happy for new followers and you favorite my story I'm so happy thank you. I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. **

**Confused you know what? You are right, I don't know where I change Cassie but I need to bring her back with Paige so maybe this chapter will make you happy and is for you. Please tell me what you think when you finish reading. **

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

It has been two weeks since the Payton accident, Emily is super serious with me at practice I think she is really mad at me but I cant do anything. Cassie has been going out with me a lot, I think everything is back to normal with us.

Today Friday I agree to go out with Payton to the Italian restaurant, is not a date I told her, so I invite Peter and Cassie too so she will not misunderstand this dinner.

_Payton: You look beautiful._

_Cassie: She always does. _

_Paige: Thanks._

_Payton: So Cassie what were you thinking when you knew about Paige being gay. _

_Cassie: That I will totally date her the only problem is I like boys._

_Payton: So she is really great._

_Cassie: She is perfect._

_Peter: Okey Im getting jealous._

Everything was pretty good and then she enters the restaurant with a beautiful blonde.

* * *

**EMILY POV:**

I took Hannah to the Italian restaurant is my favorite so she has to try it, but I didn't know she will be here in a double date.

_Hannah: So this is your favorite restaurant and you look like you see a ghost whats wrong?_

_Emily: She is here._

_Hannah: How?_

_Emily: The girl I told you about Paige._

_Hannah: Where?_

_Emily: There with that boy and those two girls._

_Hannah: Double date?_

_Emily: I think so. We should eat and go._

_Hannah: But you told me we will stay at the bar here when we finish._

_Emily: I don't think so they are going there. _

_Hannah: Come on Emily are you serious we can go there and have a good time just you and me._

_Emily: Ok._

AT THE BAR:

_Cassie: Hey Ems I didn't know you were coming here._

_Emily: Yeah small world. _

_Hannah: Hi Im Hannah._

_Cassie: Hi Im Cassie._

_Emily: So double date?_

_Cassie: No just going out for dinner with my friends._

_Paige: Hi Ems how are you._

_Hannah: She is great not thanks to you._

_Emily: Hannah, don't._

_Hannah: What? She is here like nothing happen she doesn't need to talk to you at all._

_Emily: Sorry Paige this is Hannah one of my best friends._

_Paige: Oh I get it sorry. It was nice to see you._

_Emily: Whats your problem Hannah._

_Hannah: She is._

_Cassie: Take it easy Hannah she is my best friend and she is being to a lot lately so back off._

_Hannah: So you are defending her._

_Cassie: Of course Im you don't get it Ems get it is not easy to change one day and feel comfortable with how you are, when people look at you they don't think you are normal, her family doesn't want her, you think she has this easy she only has me and …_

_Emily: C are you ok._

_Cassie: Oh God I had been an asshole._

_Emily: What are you talking?_

_Cassie: She only has me and I had been busy taking care of you and going out with Peter, but how take care of here, I wasn't do it this right I should had been with here walking step by step with this process and I have been telling all the stuff she is doing are wrong, because I like you Ems and I didn't want her to mess up this, but I was so wrong I should have tell her it was wrong I should have been there to support her, I did it again I choose the boyfriend in this case the girlfriend and she is my best friend you know that. I promess I wouldn't do it again and I did._

_Emily: Cassie come down you are crying and I don't get it what you are saying._

And then she walks away, what the hell she is talking about.

_Hannah: Ok what was that?_

_Emily: I don't know. Can we go now?_

_Hannah: Sure._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

Well I didn't know this will happen, I thought will still friends but I don't think this is working for her.

_Paige: C you are crying what happen._

_Cassie: I didn't again. I should have chosen you in the divorce not her, you are my best friend._

_Paige: Lets go outside and talk I don't know what you are talking about._

We went outside Peter give us space so we can talk.

_Paige: C talk to me whats wrong does Emily say something? _

_Cassie: I didn't again I just didn't see what I was doing was wrong._

_Paige: I don't think you sleep with Ems so what is this about?_

_Cassie: You don't get it, I stay with her and I should be with you. I was with her and tell you all the wrong stuff you were doing but you didn't need that you need a friend, that will listen to you help you and I wasn't there._

_Paige: I told you to stay with her._

_Cassie: Yeah but that was a mistake I should have stay with you, you are the one I get in a divorce, you are my sister and you were alone all this time because I was wrong not you me, because you stay with me all those nights, and you have been battle with this new you and I need it to be there and support you not point what were you doing was wrong. Im sorry I make a mistake and I didn't know it until Hannah defend Ems and she doesn't know you, you are great perfect you are doing what you can and I should have been there._

_Paige: C take it easy, I didn't see it this way, you were with her because I told you to be there she was alone._

_Cassie: You are alone too._

_Paige: I need it space to figure it out all this, I told you to be there and you did the work you took care of the person Im I love, so you make it right._

_Cassie: But I should… wait what? _

_Paige: I love her, I told you I need to figure it out, I didn't want to hurt her I want her to be happy._

_Cassie: Are you gonna tell her some day?_

_Paige: Yeah I think I will ask her on a date next Saturday I have to make something great. And I hope she will said yes._

_Cassie: Can I do it for you, make everything the date you just have to show up. _

_Paige: Ok, no table dance please._

_Cassie: LOL of course not. Wait next Saturday is your birthday. _

_Paige: I know. If is a good date that can be my birthday present from you._

_Cassie: Ok I will make and excellent date for you. _

_Paige: Ok. Thank you so we are good right?_

_Cassie: You are awesome you know that?_

_Paige: Of course._

That was something weird I didn't know Cassie felt that way I shouldn't put her in the middle like she said she always make the wrong decisions but you know she is my best friend and sometimes she will make mistake she is human and I love her anyway so that's why we still together.

* * *

SATURDAY NIGHT CLUB

**EMILY POV:**

_Emily: Hey there are you ok?_

_Cassie: Yeah, sorry about last night. _

_Emily: Is ok._

_Cassie: Sorry Hannah._

_Hannah: Actually Im sorry I know she is your best friend and this is difficult so is okey I shouldn't have say anything. _

_Cassie: Well is ok, so are we ready to party hard?_

_Both girls: Lets do it. _

We arrive at the night club is gorgeous, I see Paige with her friends she looks amazing, so confidence and I think she is having a lot of fun.

_Hannah: Lets get drunk tonight._

_Emily: Well I think I need that._

_Hannah: Stop watching her please lets go dance._

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

Ems look beautiful like always but I think she is drinking too much one glass down and then another and another, I can let her do this so.

_Paige: Hey there are you ok?_

_Emily: Paigey you look beautiful you know that._

_Cassie: Sorry P Hannah and Ems are a little drunk._

_Emily: Just a bit._

_Paige: Is late are you gonna take both girls home?_

_Cassie: Yeah._

_Paige: I will help you._

I took Ems she hug me, we took a taxi and she was sleeping near my neck. And I whisper.

_Paige: You don't have to get drunk you know._

_Emily: Well you are here so it works._

_Paige: Im always here._

_Emily: Is not true you run away._

_Hannah: Emily don't cry is a party._

We arrive at the room and Cassie took Hannah to the bed.

_Paige: Where are you gonna sleep?_

_Cassie: Floor?_

_Paige: Maybe I can take Ems to my room and you sleep in the bed._

_Cassie: Are you sure?_

_Paige: Yeah don't worry is my turn to take care of her._

I took Ems to my room; I put some pants on her and a t-shirt so she will be comfortable.

_Emily: I hate you._

_Paige: Yeah I know._

_Emily: I like you so much that it hurts when I see you with that girl._

_Paige: Is a friend and I like you too. _

_Emily: Can you sleep her with me hugging me?_

_Paige: Are you sure?_

_Emily: Yeah._

I went to her side and hug her and she fall asleep in my arms like all times.

_Paige: I know you hate me, but Im trying to do this right, I fall for you I didn't know I care more for you that what people think of me. Im out know and I want you and like Cassie said Im ready to fight for you please love me back._

_Emily: I love you too._

I didn't know if she was too drunk to remember what I said tomorrow but Im back again in her arms feeling safe and love. She is perfect for me, her mouth is a little bit open and I really want to kiss her right now but I know is not correct to do it she is drunk so I just gonna hold her and sleep.

I wake up alone in bed so maybe she figure it out what happen yesterday and run away from me because it was a mistake for her.

_Emily: Hey sleepy head._

_Paige: Hey where were you?_

_Emily: Sorry for last night, I bring you coffee to apologize for last night._

_Paige: Is ok, you took care of me one day so it was my turn._

_Emily: Where is Hannah and Cassie?_

_Paige: They are in our bedroom I didn't want to Cassie sleep on the floor so I took you here is that okey?_

_Emily: Yeah sure._

_Paige: So Ems next Saturday you have plans or something?_

_Emily: I don't think so why?_

_Paige: Can we go out?_

_Emily: Out? Like what?_

_Paige: On a date?_

_Emily: Are you sure?_

_Paige: Yeah._

_Emily: Ok. _

* * *

**A/N**

**I KNOW IS SHORT I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH WORK AND IM A LITTLE SICK. I THINK THIS STORY IS GOING TO END SOON I JUST LOST A LITTLE BIT OF INSPIRATION SO FEEL FREE TO COMMENT WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT. MAYBE THEY WILL BE A TWO OR THREE MORE CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW PLEASE. **


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**So happy for new followers and you favorite my story I'm so happy thank you. I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. **

**I feel better and Im having a lot of job, but I told u I will finish this story.**

* * *

**PAIGE POV:**

Sunday was pretty good, Ems bring me coffee and we call Hannah and Cassie to go for a lunch date.

_Hannah: So, sorry Paige for last night._

_Paige: Is okey, you are her best friend, I get it._

_Cassie: So we all good right?_

_Emily: Of course, so Hannah at what time is your plane to NY?_

_Hannah: At 6 pm, so lunch, maybe an ice-cream and then to the airport?_

_Emily: Yeah._

Hannah was pretty much like Cassie, funny, talks a lot, and you can see she loves Ems a lot. We took Hannah to the airport and go back to our rooms, I stay there talking to Ems.

_Cassie: So are you ready to come back to you room?_

_Paige: Well, I need to speak to coach first, and let her know the situation._

_Emily: Are you gonna said that you want to.._

_Paige: Date you?_

_Emily: Yeah._

_Paige: I must say it, remember the rule no boyfriends or girlfriends in the room?_

_Cassie: Yeah this sucks._

_Paige: Yeah, anyways is late, and I need to run early tomorrow, see u there Ems?_

_Emily: Sure._

I went back to my room, everything is back to normal, I need to speak to coach and ask her if I can move back to my room.

* * *

_NEXT MORNING_

We had a really good run and swim practice I was really nervous about talking with Coach.

_Cassie: So what is more uncomfortable for you see Ems naked in the showers or speak to coach?_

_Paige: Trust me uncomfortable is not the feeling I get when I see Ems naked in the shower._

_Cassie: Oh my God I didn't wanted to know that._

_Paige: LOL you ask._

_Cassie: I didn't think you will answer you never answer personal stuff. Oh my God who are you. _

_Paige: New me._

_Cassie: I love it, that's means you gonna tell me all about sex with Ems._

_Emily: What about me?_

_Paige: Nothing. She is crazy._

_Emily: So are you gonna tell her now?_

_Paige: Yeah, see u at class? _

_Emily: Sure._

_Cassie: Good luck._

I knock at the door.

_Coach: Come in. _

_Paige: Hi Coach do you have a moment I want to talk to you._

_Coach: Sure, is everything okey?_

_Paige: Yeah, well you remember I ask for a temporal change of my room._

_Coach: Yeah, do you decide if you want to stay there or go back with Fields._

_Paige: I was thinking on going back with Fields, but?_

_Coach: But what?_

_Paige: Well you told us that we can have boyfriends or girlfriends in our rooms._

_Coach: Yeah why?_

_Paige: Well Im thinking on dating Emily, so that rule.._

_Coach: Oh, well I have permission of Fields Parents that if she dates a girl on the swim team she can be in the same room, so I need permission of your parents._

_Paige: Oh, well I think isn't going to work._

_Coach: Why?_

_Paige: My parents aren't talking to me, and actually I got a job to support myself and Cassie Parents are taking care of my expenses._

_Coach: Why? _

_Paige: Well they don't want me to date a girl and they told me to go back or they wont give me any money, so Cassie parents are talking care of me now. _

_Coach: Well you can ask Cassie parent to write the letter explaining why they are talking care of you and give you the permission to stay in the same room._

_Paige: Wow can I do that?_

_Coach: Well we can try and I will speak to the director bring me the letter and I will do everything I can, but you both have to promise to be focus._

_Paige: Of course Coach, thank you. See you tomorrow I will give you the letter when I have it._

_Coach: Ok, and McCullers Im very proud of you to follow your feelings, you look happy, and Im so sorry about your parents._

_Paige: Thank you Coach, Im finally happy._

I was happy I think Cassie parents wont mind if I stay with Ems they know her and like her too, I need to ask them to write the letter as soon as possible. Im sitting here with Cassie waiting for Ems to finish her work at the Coffee shop so we can talk about what Coach told me.

_Cassie: So are you gonna tell me what she said?_

_Paige: C wait 5 more minutes and Ems will be her so I will said just one time._

_Emily: Hey there are you okey or need something else._

_Paige: We are okey, do you finish?_

_Emily: Yes._

_Paige: Sit I will tell you about my talk with Coach._

_Emily: Ok._

_Paige: So coach doesn't have a problem if we are in the same room, your parents approve that if you date somebody in the swim team you can sleep in the same room._

_Emily: Yeah they ask them when I agree to study here, so they approve, wait your parents wont approve this. _

_Paige: Yeah I talk to coach about what is the situation with my parents and she said the Cassie parents can send the letter if they approve._

_Cassie: First why they have to approve we are in the university we are adults._

_Paige: Well we are high athletes and we are here especially Ems and me with a scholarship so we have rules. _

_Cassie: Well lets talk to my parents and ask them to send the letter._

_Paige: Actually I will talk to them. Don't worry._

_Cassie: If they said no let me know and I will kill them._

_Paige: If they said no I will follow the rules._

_Cassie: Oh God you will be the perfect daughter and I will be the crazy one. _

_Paige: LOL well somebody has to be good in this family._

_Cassie: Shut up._

Everything was pretty good, Ems and I feel more comfortable together, we talk, go for the run in the morning. I haven't talk to Cassie Parents I just feel like is too much to ask, but is already Wednesday and I really need to do this so today in the afternoon I will call them.

* * *

AT PRACTICE:

_Cassie: Hey there, I have an earlier present for you._

_Paige: Ok what is it?_

She gave me and envelope. I was confused.

_Paige: I don't need money C I work and you parents give me enough._

_Cassie: Is not money you idiot opens it._

_**Coach Line.**_

_**Our family feels so proud to have Paige McCullers with us, her situation with her parents is really complicated, but we support her and we are currently taking care of all her financials, even though she has a partial job and scholarship and good grades their parents are staying away because she is just in love with a girl. **_

_**We feel proud that she is following her feelings and we give our permission to share her room with Emily Fields, we will take care that she continues to have good grades and good in swim practice. We love Paige and want her to be happy.**_

_**Call us if you need something.**_

_**Mr & Mrs Miles. **_

I didn't know what to said she knew I was a little bit nervous to talk to her parents, and she did it for me, sometimes this girl is just perfect.

_Cassie: Hey don't cry is a happy letter right?_

_Paige: Oh God you haven't read it?_

_Cassie: No, they said that they will dive you permission but I don't know what they write._

_Paige: Sometimes you are just perfect._

_Cassie: I'm always perfect, so happy for your earlier birthday gift?_

_Paige: Best birthday present ever._

_Cassie: Not, on Saturday I will give you the best birthday present so be prepared._

I took the letter to Coach Line, and she told me that the director will give her decision next Monday, but she thinks it will all work out, so I think I will have my best 20 birthday ever.

I can wait for the weekend. On Friday we are going on a double date to the Italian Restaurant to celebrate my birthday with Peter and Cassie, because Cassie is going on a trip to the mountains with Peters family. I never saw Cassie so serious with a boy but Im really happy for her, and Peter loves her so is great. I just make Cassie promise to no said I will be my birthday I didn't want Ems to buy me something, because she doesn't need to buy me anything, just to spend the day with me is perfect.

* * *

**A/N SO HAPPY WEEKEND I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD ONE, HERE IS A CHAPTER… NEXT CHAPTER I WILL BE PAIGE BIRTHDAY SO WAIT FOR IT…. I HAVE A COUPLE OF IDEAS FOR 3 OR 5 CHAPTER MORE, BUT I DON'T WANT THIS STORRY TO BE LONG AND THE SAME SO LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE IDEAS… **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
